Retribution
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Miaka went to Nakago's yurt to get the necklace back. But she ends up being a hostage. Can she find way to escape, or does Nakago have his own plans for her ?
1. Chapter 1

Nakago looked on, with a cold smile. A few more hits...he was enjoying this.

"Nakago, don't kill him."

"I have no more use for him" he said, not bothering to look behind him.

"But...that is..."

He looked over. Had she been anyone else, he would've ignored them. And it was rare for Soi to question his methods.

"Do you actually care?" he asked.

"He still...we can still use him...to guard..." she said, looking nervous.

He walked off, as it was getting late anyway.

"Do want you want. I have no tolerance for a disobedient pet. If he does one thing, you will be the one to kill him."

* * *

Miaka looked on.

Gradually, she had made her way to Nakago. The yurt was now downhill, a short walk away.

All day, she had thought about what she had to do...because she was the one who had lost it.

Only when she saw the yurt...she'd lost her nerve. She just couldn't lose her virginity to Nakago! He was cruel, rude, a bastard...

And she loved Tamahome! She couldn't betray him like that!

Not to mention how he had tried to kill her! And for what he was doing to Yui...

"_There has to be another option..."_

She shook her head as she just couldn't have her first time with Nakago. But, she also had to get the Shinzaho back. Either way, she had to confront him...alone.

That was when she fell to her knees as she realized she was starving.

"Not good..."

* * *

At the entrance she looked on. She could smell food, but the whole area seemed to be abandoned. It had to be coming from the yurt.

Scared, she knew what she was doing was stupid, but if anyone else had come, they would've gotten hurt.

"_I have to do this...for Yui and Tamahome!"_

With a nod, she put on her engagement necklace to give herself courage. After this was over, she would be one step closer to becoming Tamahome's bride. She would be strong for him, and her friends.

Nervous she stuck her head in. Maybe she could eat first and confront later.

Looking around saw that inside was not only very clean, but had meal set out. Perhaps he had gone to use the bathroom...

"Welcome Priestess of Suzuku."

Turing she gulped. He was standing right beside her.

He wore boots, matching wrist bands, and pastel purple pants with the sash a few shades darker. The shirt was white and exposed him from the top of his neck to his waist in a v shape, as it didn't seem to have buttons or a collar.

But she gasped at what she saw...he wore the Shinzaho!

"What an unexpected surprise..."

"Nakago..." she said, as he gave her what looked like formal bow. He was acting way to civil for someone who had tried to kill her...more than once.

"I was just about to eat, why not come in and join me?"

She looked up; as she knew he had to be up to something...still, she couldn't turn down food.

* * *

As she ate, she looked down as she was disgusted at how she had taken the bait.

He had been quite the entire time, and had even sat on a chair away from her. But she knew he was still up to something, the sneaky rat.

"_Sitting down to eat my butt...wow, I hate to admit it, but this is pretty good...but I gotta get this over with..."_

After a few moments, she gobbled down her food. She knew she looked greedy, but she just couldn't turn down a good meal...and this was better than eating whatever they found in the forest.

"You have a good appetite" he commented as she burped loudly. "Did you come to my yurt seeking more than my company?"

"I...wanted to know how Yui is doing" she said, her face red. She doubted he had even burped in his life.

"The Priestess of Seriyu is doing well, thank you for your concern."

Miaka blushed...she just couldn't...but she doubted he would just let her walk out of here. Crap, what had she gotten herself into?

"Um, do you have some paper? I'd like to write her a letter. "

With a smile, he nodded.

* * *

Sitting back, she sighed as she doubted Yui would ever read this. Nakago would probabay burn it.

_**Dear Yui,**_

_**I know you must hate me. But no matter what happens to us both in the end, you're still my best friend. Why can't we just talk? We've been friends since kindergarten and**_

Sitting back to think, she wasn't surprised when the letter was picked up.

"Anything else?" he said as he looked down at her with a cold smile, as he ripped the letter in half.

Looking over, she saw that look on his face...he wouldn't let her just walk on out.

That was when it came to her. There was one thing that would bring him down...and maybe she could grab the Shinzaho!

Looking at the area of his...appendage, it appeared to be vulnerable.

That was when she looked up and saw the smirk. He had just caught her staring at his...could her day get any worse?

"Does something concern you?"

Miaka gulped as she knew it was her best choice...she had to get close enough and... one step at time.

"Can I...have more food please?"

"I'm afraid you've eaten it all...including my portion."

Miaka looked down, recalling how he hadn't eaten.

"Now, why don't we stop these games? Tell me, why you really came to a shogun's tent...alone?"

"I...that is...why don't you just kill me?"

"When a soldier takes off his off his armor for a woman, killing is not what he wants."

Miaka looked up in horror. How did he know?

"You're curious, so I guess I should indulge you to show my hospitality. It was an illusion."

"What? Then that means ..." she said, as she knew she was in deep crap.

"Only a virgin can summon Suzuku. He will only unite with an unblemished body that has not known the touch of a man. It was...amusing that you would believe conflicting information from a fake Tai-Yu Jin so easily."

Miaka shook her head in horror. It had been his plan...and why didn't she consider that it been a fake? She could be such a dumbass!

"So you lured me her to ..."

He gave a sardonic smile...how could he get amused by this?

"Your inexperience will not give me much pleasure, and I do not find myself attracted to your childish body. But, just how will he react when he finds you've been touched by another man, and that you can no longer summon Suzuku?"

Miaka gasped as she recalled her idea. Maybe she could use this to her advantage...hell, she had to try something! But she still was trapped.

"Stay away..."

Then, before she knew he had walked over and was kissing her...on the lips.

Enraged, she slapped him. When he pulled back, she saw blood...and he didn't look to happy.

But she didn't care. For all that he had done, he had no right to kiss her, and he wasn't gonna get away with it!

"I'm Tamahome's future bride, and the last thing I want is a bastard like you kissing me! I don't why you did that, but don't you ever do that again!"

That was when she was thrown back and she winced as she landed with a thud on her stomach. As she tried to get up, she felt that she was being held down. Unaware, he also pulled both of her hair ribbons free.

"_His powers...they're incredible..."_

Wincing, she was set back on her feet and she gulped as she realized just how powerful he was.

"You should act more submissive when you in the presence of a shogun. Next time, I won't be so forgiving."

That was when her vest and shirt were mentally ripped open. Her necklace fell to pieces as she stared in horror. He smiled at her as she could feel the cool air on her bare breasts. Had her bra been destroyed? It felt like it.

When he walked over to her, she walked backwards, until she felt the yurt behind her. Holding her hands up, she covered herself as she shook like a leaf.

That was when she winced as he mentally lifted her up and held her up with his powers; with her arms and legs apart. She looked away as he stepped closer.

_How could I have ever thought I could have gotten it back? He'll just...no, as soon as he lets me go. I'll strike! It'll be the best an only opportunity I'll get!_

Still she began to cry as if she plan failed...her life would totally suck.

"Tamahome..."

He chuckled softly as he put his hand on her neck. She felt his fingers from his other hand slide from her neck, down to her...she didn't see it, but she felt his other hand completely cover her breast. She hoped he wouldn't push aside her clothes and expose her completely.

"Tonight you will become a woman when I take you to my bed. You should thank me that your first time will be with a man, and not a boy."

That was when he let her go and removed his hands from her and she fell on her butt as he let her go, with a sardonic smile.

"My bed awaits...Priestess of Suzaku."

Slowly, she stood up...and then with the speed of a snake, she kicked his dumplings.

He fell to the floor on his stomach, maybe protecting himself in case she decided to try and kick him. If she wasn't in such a hurry, she'd happily try and give him a second kick.

Quickly, she walked over and pushed his blonde hair aside as she unhooked the clasp with the speed of a frantic squirrel.

Grabbing the Shinzaho, she made a desperate dash to the exit. If she could just make it outside...she had a chance!

That was when she felt him use his powers to grab her ankle and she fell. In pain, she looked behind her.

"You think you can just walk off after what you've done?" he said as he gave her cold glare, as he slowly stood up.

Miaka glared as she held the Shinzaho in an iron grasp as she stood up. At least she had managed to kick his dumplings...maybe that would teach him to keep his hands to himself.

"Go to hell Nakago!"

"I was going to be gentle with you...but you need to be punished for you disrespect..."

That was when Miaka glared...it had failed, but she wasn't gonna go down without a fight. If he expected her to give in without a fight, he was wrong.

"You...I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Yui...or my friends!"

* * *

He had been caught off guard by Miaka's ambush. In pain, he was furious that she had managed to strike back. He had underestimated her, and that would cost him.

And now this.

Staring in shock, he saw her chi...and Suzuku's element was fire.

He had suspected that if given the opportunity to train, Miaka could use heat, and Yui might've used cold...as weapons. Each would manifest from chi. It might've actually developed into actual flames and ice.

Still this chi didn't look strong enough for that. But still...it was strong enough for him to be concerned.

As naïve and innocent as she looked, she truly had ...given time and training, even she could become a formidable opponent.

But he had to stop her, now. He ignored the pain as he gave her a cold glare.

Holding out his hand he prepared to blast her with chi. This was going to end...now.

* * *

Miaka had never hated anyone...but she would never forgive Nakago. Nuriko...Yui...how many more would suffer because of him?

That was when she threw...she didn't know how, but she threw some of her chi. Only it caused the yurt to catch on fire.

Jaw dropping, she stared in shock as the fire...she had done that ?

That was she felt pain as he used his chi to knock her out.

* * *

Using his chi to numb the pain, he put out the fire as he used his powers.

Angry, he approached her, and knelt beside her body and reached out...only to watch as she was enclosed in an orb of her own chi.

Shocked, he stared down. His senses let him know Miaka was beyond his grasp.

Disgusted, he went behind the curtains and dressed. He had underestimated Miaka...a mistake that would never be repeated. This had not only wasted his time and efforts, he had gotten injured in the process.

Coming out, he looked down at Miaka, scowling. Her chi shield was gone. She had no clue on just what really could've happened to her. She hadn't been protected from being hurt by his chi, so she was vulnerable to that.

At least he had destroyed her necklace But now, what should he do with Miaka ?

That was when he heard a horse. If it was Tamahome...

"Nakago!"

That was when Soi came in. She saw the huge scorch mark

"What happened?"

Ashitare stuck his head in. He sniffed the air.

"Stand watch outside" Soi ordered.

He scowled. He hated to admit it, but maybe it would've been a mistake killing that pet off.

* * *

Soi sat at the table.

"Let's just take her back with us. As long as she separated from the others, they don't have priestess."

He gave a nod. That was acceptable.

* * *

Miaka woke up. Sitting up, she wondered what had happened. Nakago's hand had covered her breast...

She hadn't been lying outside on the rocky ground, why had he moved her?

Tired, she stood up feeling weak. It didn't matter why she was outside. Tears came as she knew what Nakago had done. She was no longer a virgin.

Still, she saw surprised to find he ribbons and uniform bow under a nearby rock that looked like it was serving as paper weight. Who had done that?

But she frowned when she looked inside her blouse. Yep, her bra was ruined...and she doubted she'd get a new one in this world.

Quickly, she tossed aside the remains of her bra, and buttoned up her blouse and vest. She used her uniform bow so that she was one again covered up.

Looking at her ribbons, she put them in her pocket.

That was when she frowned as she stood up.

Voices...and she no longer held the Shinzaho. Not surprising...but what was gonna happen to her?

That was when she turned and ran as she heard the voice of her beloved. But the scene she saw made her stop.

Nakago was once again dressed in his normal outfit with his armor. He also had huge burn mark on his shoulder and it looked like his armor was melted...

And Soi was in front of him.

"Tamahome!" she yelled.

"Miaka..." he said, looking over.

"She's coming with us boy! Take another step and you'll be torn to shreds as you become a meal!" Soi said.

Looking over, she saw Ashitare. There was no way he'd let her escape.

Miaka looked over. Go with Nakago and Soi...no way! Hadn't they done enough?

"No, I'm leaving with Tamahome! You got what you wanted Nakago!"

"Take one step and I'll have Ashitare eat Tamahome alive. Get on the horse!" Soi snapped.

Miaka looked over and saw two horses. Which horse was she supposed to get one?

"Now girl!" Soi demanded.

Yelping, Miaka ran over. She scrambled and soon sat atop a horse.

Quickly, she saw Soi get on the same horse, while Nakago got on the other one.

* * *

They stopped later.

He and Soi stood off to the side, as Miaka has turned her head away, her nose in the air.

"You need water to stay hydrated...did you eat?"

"Miaka ate my dinner" he said, recalling how she had stuffed her face.

"He used food as bait! And considering what he did to me, I'm glad I ate his dinner! Tamahome should've gotten his other shoulder!" Miaka snapped.

He looked over, as Soi and Miaka glared. It was like looking at two cats...Soi would win, but Miaka would do plenty of damage.

"Don't waste time fighting with her" Nakago said. "She's not worth it."

"Hmph! Miaka, take both canteens down from the horses and fill them with water Bring both of them over to me once your done, got it? After that, find enough food for the both of us."

"Why should I help either of you? Nakago raped me, and you're a..."

"Shut up, or the next time I see Tamahome, he'll get struck by lightning!" Soi snapped.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

She had gathered what food she could find, and now Nakago and Soi sat back...and she watched them eat.

Not that she was hungry.

Ashitare watched her...poor thing. She actually felt sorry for him. Maybe he was now stuck in wolf form.

Glaring, she looked at Soi. She'd seen the way she acted around Nakago...gross!

"What do you see in him? He raped me!"

Both Nakago and Soi stopped looked up at her. His glare was cold, but Soi looked...uncomfortable.

"Hmph, if you like being with rapist..." she said. "Then you two sickos deserve one another!" she snapped as Nakago went back to his meal.

Soi opened her mouth, but closed it and went back to her meal.

"You can both..."

"Say another word, and you'll really have a reason to complain" Nakago said, as he kept his eyes on his meal.

"I hope I made you sterile" Miaka grumbled. "The last thing this world needs is for you to spawn kids."


	2. Chapter 2

Miaka shook her head.

"I'm going to walk."

"I know you're an idiot; you don't need to prove it. Do you honestly expect to be able to keep up?" Soi snapped.

Miaka stuck out her tongue.

"You both are disgusting. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'll catch some type of nasty disease!"

"Soi, refill the canteens. It seems I'll have to persuade Miaka" Nakago said.

Miaka scowled as Soi quickly ran off. Nakago calmly walked over, until he was looking down at her.

"Get on the horse, and keep quiet."

Miaka scoffed.

"Make me!"

That was when Miaka yelped as he tossed her onto...it was the horse he had been using. At least she would be riding side saddle.

"You ass!" she snapped.

"If you continue to disrespect me, I'll have to discipline you."

* * *

Coming into the camp, they had went into a yurt...well, they had left the other yurt behind...she saw some make up and guessed this was Soi's yurt.

Other yurts were set up outside...she guessed Tomo and Suboshi didn't like being roommates. Yui must have her own yurt as well.

Miaka looked on as Yui, Soi, Suboshi, and looked at the burn. She didn't know Suboshi had twin. He had been called Amiboshi.

"Heh, you got captured..."

Looking down, Miaka saw what could only be described as evil looking baby. He had to be a Seriyu sensei.

"I am Miboshi of the Seriyu sensei..."

Annoyed, she gave him a punting kick that sent him outside. As he cursed, she looked back at the scene.

"I did emergency treatment, but he's still badly hurt" Soi said, as everyone got a good look at Nakago's injury.

Miaka bit her lip. As mean as Nakago had been, a burn that bad had to hurt. And he acted like it wasn't even been bothering him. And how had he managed to ride a horse?

Still, for what he'd done, he deserved it. For how he had treated her...

Than the next thing she knew, Yui had slapped her. She didn't see the whole room look over.

"You caused this, you and that damn Tamahome!" Yui snarled.

"Yui...I...Nakago raped me! How can you have any loyalty to him?"

Yui looked at her like she was a bug. She looked like a stranger.

"I was raped too, but Nakago was there for me! You abandoned me for Tamahome! I won't have you ruin my chances at summoning Seriyu!"

Miaka frowned. If Yui had been raped, there would be no need to fight. But she'd think on this later. Nothing be done right now anyway.

That was when Yui turned and glared at the others.

"Change of plans. I want us to head back to Qu-Dong. Without Miaka, they have no priestess."

"Are you sure Lady Yui?" Soi said, looking unsure. "They will..."

"If we're at the palace, Nakago can use the army as back up. When they do come for her, we can capture them. There's no need to rush now."

"We still need to go to Sairo for the other Shinzaho" Nakago said. "It's a risk we cannot..."

"No, we head back with Miaka!" Yui snapped. "If they want her back, they'll hand over the other Shinzho."

"As you wish my lady" Nakago replied, his tone respectful.

"Hmph. Where is she gonna sleep? If we plan on letting her live, you shouldn't leave her alone with me" Suboshi said.

"She's not sharing my yurt!" Yui said.

"She can stay with me...Ashitare can stay outside the yurt to stand guard" Soi said.

"No, she can stay with me" Tomo said as he came in.

Miaka yelped. It was that creepy clown!

"I can go on to Sairo to retrieve the mirror..." Tomo said. "We shouldn't make this trip a..."

"Tomo!" Yui snapped.

Tomo looked over, as he looked annoyed, but he just bowed.

"Yes?"

"Bring one of those idiots here, so that they can confirm that we really do have Miaka. That doctor...maybe he'll know of a way to heal Nakago. And get his yurt back here!"

That was when Miboshi came back in.

"She kicked me!" he whined, but no one seemed to notice.

* * *

He looked at the jar the man held. All around him, the others looked on. His cloak replaced his ruined shirt.

They were outside, as no one wanted to foul up a yurt with the presence of another Suzuku sensei.

Miaka couldn't speak, courtesy of Miboshi. It was a relief not to hear her whine every two minuets.

"What's that?" Tomo asked, looking at the jar the doctor held.

"This is jar of water from Tai-Yui Jin. It can heal your injuries" the man said. "Let me speak to her..."

With a smile, he used his powers to bring the jar into his grasp. Miboshi smiled as Miaka opened her mouth as the spell was removed.

"Stupid baby!" she snapped.

"Watch them" he ordered as he went back into his yurt. He didn't see Miaka kick Miboshi.

* * *

Inside his yurt, he casually removed his clothes. Curious, the water looked normal, but smelled like a forest just after the rain. Odd, but it didn't really matter.

With a small smile, he poured some of the water onto his shoulder. Healed, he smiled as the pain vanished.

Shrugging, he poured the water on his Miaka induced injury. Like he had suspected, the water healed that as well.

Completely healed, he looked over. Curious, he poured the rest of the water on his armor and saw that it repaired the damage.

Pleased with what had had happened, he saw that that jar was now empty.

* * *

Miaka's jaw dropped.

Nakago casually walked out of his yurt...fully dressed which mean that he had used the water to heal not only his injures, but his armor.

Smiling, Nakago tossed Mitsukake the jar, and the doctor frowned when he caught it.

"It's empty!"

"My apologies. I found it so useful" he said giving the man a glance. "Now I'm afraid it's passed Miaka's bedtime, so I think you should leave. Bring the other Shinzho to the palace in Qu-Dong with everyone else if you want Miaka back."

"You jerk! " Miaka snapped.

He bowed mockingly as Mitsukake gave him a scowl. Miaka decided to let him have it.

"You know, you wouldn't have needed the water if you hadn't gotten injured. I hope you learned not to underestimate Tamahome! And because of that water...that proves that I'm on the stronger team. You needed help...like a baby that needed a new diaper."

Suboshi tried to hold back a laugh, but didn't really succeed.

"Soi, have Ashitare escort the doctor and his pet cat back" Nakago ordered.

"Get him!" Soi snapped.

With a bark, Ashitare went after a hissing Tama and his owner.

* * *

Miaka scowled. The others had sat around a fire, talking. She had been forced to sit next to Nakago. Soi had come back with Ashitare only a few moments ago. She sat on Nakago's opposite side.

"Ashitare nearly made a snack out of the cat..." Soi smiled.

Miaka rolled her eyes and made a noise like a crying baby.

"Miaka, make you useful and prepare some tea for everybody" Tomo ordered.

Getting up to obey, she yelped as she tripped. Face red, she knew her skirt had flipped up and everyone had seen her pink Hello Kitty underwear in the firelight.

And Nakago had gotten a first class view.

"It seems the Suzuku no Miko is fond of cats" Nakago mused, as the group chuckled.

* * *

It was late when he sat in his yurt with Tomo. He would be going to bed as soon as he had a chat with Miaka.

"How did my plan work?" Tomo asked, with a smile. "She may no longer be a virgin..."

"I wasn't able to couple with her. Her body was enclosed in a chi shied after she fainted" he said, recalling what had happened.

"But you must've..." Tomo said, looking surprised.

"I had no method that would penetrate it. As frail as she looks, Miaka's powers are formidable."

"But, even so, you must've given her good reason..."

"I did give her reason to make her think I would take her, but the chi shield appeared before I could finish. Even so, I have no desire to lie with an unwilling virgin, much less an unconscious one who is still a child."

"Or is it because..."

He glanced over and gave Tomo a cold glare, a silent warning.

"Um, as long we have Miaka as a hostage that should prove useful" he said sounding nervous.

He just sat at the table and looked back. Despite her childish behavior, she'd probabay figured out the truth...which was more than he could say for Yui.

"I have an idea..." Tomo said, sounding calm once more. "I doubt Tamahome has seen that chi shield."

He glanced behind him.

"The old ugly crone...if she wants that fool to keep his hands to himself, it's because Miaka's willingness means he hasn't seen the chi shield. You should try again."

He shook his head.

"She's formable, do not underestimate her."

"She's just a childish glutton."

"Look to your left."

Tomo looked on as he saw the scorch marks.

* * *

Outside, Ashitare stood guard. She just hoped the others wouldn't tease her about seeing her underwear, but they probably would.

To her surprise, she and Soi would share the same bed. She'd left to fetch water for tomorrow morning,

Something had been on her mind since Yui had smacked her. And now, she had the time to sit back and think.

Nakago had raped her, so she wasn't a priestess. But Yui...if she had been raped too, why everyone else was acting like she was still priestess? They didn't need to fight.

And if she wasn't a virgin, Nakago wouldn't have had any reason to bring her back...

"_Oh geeze, what didn't I think about it before? If they saw my underwear..."_

Falling back in relief, Miaka felt hopeful that there was very good chance that she was still a virgin.

And if Yui was being obeyed...she was still a virgin too! A priestess was virgin, and they were taking orders from Yui.

That was when she heard footsteps. She stood up, feeling confident.

"Hey Soi, why didn't you remove that stick up his butt when you tended to that burn?"

"You are quite preoccupied with my body. I'm flattered."

Miaka gulped. Turning, she saw him lower the curtain as he came in.

Anger over came her fear, but she was still nervous when he gave her a formal bow. What was he doing here anyway?

"You didn't go thought with it...why?" she demanded.

He just gave her a smirk.

"I'll leave you to figure that out for yourself. But I would like an apology for calling me a bastard before I go to bed."

She smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bastard. I should've called you a...baby."

"Acceptable, now kiss me... on the lips."

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Do it, or you will spend the night in my yurt for the baby remark."

"You're too tall..." she scowled.

That was when he picked her up with his chi and her face was soon inches from his lips.

She gave him what was supposed to be a quick kiss...but he suddenly took full control. And it was far from the gentle kiss in the yurt. It was pure male seduction.

Surprised by how his was a better kisser than Tamahome, she was caught off guard. She also realized that his breath and personal hygiene were better.

When he set her down, she glared. The jerk had used his tongue at the last second!

"Tamahome's kisses are better..." she said as she wiped her mouth. "And so is his breath and body odor!"

Turning, she felt a slap her on the butt as she walked off. He was smirking.

"Did you...you did not just spank me...

He gave a smirk.

"Perhaps that will teach you to be more respectful to a shogun."

* * *

**The next morning-**

He looked over. Soi looked liked she was in a bad mood. Dark circles were under her eyes and she yawned.

Looking over, even Ashitare looked ornery. But he had managed to shift back to his human looking form.

"What with you two?" Tomo asked. "You look horrible."

Ashitare responded by snarling as he walked over to the nearby pond for a drink of water. Tomo pulled back as he yelped.

"That...she talks in her sleep...and all she ever talks about is food! She kept waking me up!" Soi snarled. "I can't have her in my yurt!"

"All she did was talk? Doesn't sound that bad" Suboshi said.

"Then she bunks with you two!" Soi snapped.

Amiboshi and Suboshi gulped.

"No way!"

"Than shut up!" Soi barked.

"We'll decide things over breakfast. Someone wake her up."

Ashitare looked back and shook his head, showing his teeth.

* * *

Miaka glared as the sun was aimed right at her face. It wasn't the way she wanted to wake up. And it was also rude!

"Let me sleep!" she demanded.

"We're leaving. Get up or I'll spank you."

Miaka yelped and sat up. Still groggy, she glared as Nakago smiled down at her.

"I don't want to see you first thing in the morning!"

He bowed.

"After the way you kissed me, I would've welcomed you to my bed."

"You bastard!"

He smiled sardonically...not good.

"I did warn you about showing me more respect. Perhaps skipping a meal will teach you a lesson."

Her jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't!"

* * *

The restaurant looked nice and the food smelled wonderful...but she wasn't getting a bite.

"_Icicle bastard...he sucks! I wonder where he put the necklace. Maybe he's wearing it as a precaution. Either way, it looks like I'm not gonna have another chance to get it."_

"It's not like that stuff smells good anyway" she said. At least she was allowed some tea. Still, it hard to ignore so many delicious smells.

"You could lose some weight anyway" Tomo said.

Miaka glared...and spat on his food.

He blinked and gave her a seething glare. She didn't see Nakago lift his lips in amusement.

"You foul..."

"Miaka, perhaps I made a mistake."

The whole table stared at Nakago.

"It would be rude of me to deny you a meal."

* * *

Miaka frowned.

She couldn't use chopsticks...but she could eat whatever was placed n Ashitare's spare bowl.

"You'll be permitted to eat whatever is put inside the bowl from now on. You can only use your hands to pick up pieces of food, but not the bowl."

Hungry, she began to eat, ignoring the laughter.

"But that was mine" Ashitare whined.

"Do you really want it back after she's used it?" Tomo asked.

* * *

She used water for a creek to clean up and over heard them talk.

"_Making me eat from a dog bowl..."_

"They're gonna come after us. What's the plan?"

"We're taking a ship back...they can't track us, and we'll save time."

Miaka smiled. At least she'd get revenge on them. She'd be the spoiled brat from hell.

* * *

"Gimme!" she screamed."Mine!"

Soi's face colored.

"You action like a brat; stop it!"

Miaka took a deep breath and began to throw a tantrum. Two dogs and Ashitare began to howl.

"She's causing a scene..." Suboshi said.

"And people will remember this" Tomo said. "What if the Suzuku fools come this way?"

That was when Miaka grabbed an apple and began too munch.

"Ya need to pay first!" the vendor barked. "Don't you have any manners?"

"I'm sorry, my sister is ..." Soi said.

Miaka looked over at Ashitare.

"You want this? Who's a good boy?"

Ashitare barked and looked excited at he looked at the apple she was holding. With a smile, she tossed it around like ball.

Ashitare began to jump up and down like an excited dog.

"She's horrible!" Suboshi said. "Someone do something!"

* * *

Miaka looked on.

After the apple incident, he had knocked her out. Waking up, she had found herself inside a small room on a boat. It was completely empty, except for an old blanket in the corner.

She had tried to leave, but she hadn't been surprised to find she was locked in. However, the room had small porthole...and the boat was docked.

If she could squeeze out...she could escape! But it looked like it would be a tight fit. But it was also her only choice.

With a nod, she slowly began to climb out...only to find she could get her butt thought.

Cursing, she tried, but was stuck.

"Stupid sweets..."

That was when the door opened and she knew the person standing behind her would see her pudgy butt that was framed by the porthole. At least her skirt covered her, but barely.

"Priestess of Suzaku, it seems you are in need of assistance. The first thing I'd recommend is less sweets and more exorcise."

"Shut up you baby bastard!"

"Perhaps another spanking would teach you some manners" he said as she could hear his footsteps get closer.

Miaka began to kick frantically...his voice was closer, so maybe she'd hit him. And she knew he would touch her butt.

That was when she barely had chance to yelp as she popped free. Swimming, she quickly began head to the pier.

That was when she screamed in rage as he lifted her up; and she landed onto the deck of the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

He glared as he headed up to check on his hostage.

Annoying as she was, she was desperate to escape. And that was risk he couldn't afford. He had no choice but to personally guard her until they had gotten back.

Which meant she'd have to stay in his cabin.

* * *

"Take off your clothes and get in bed."

Shivering, Miaka shook her head. Nakago turned around.

"I'm giving you one minute. Otherwise I will take off your clothes myself."

As he counted aloud, Miaka frantically began to take off her clothes. She frowned when she recalled how she didn't have a bra.

"_Why did I...I now have to share his cabin! Gross!"_

Naked, she jumped into the bed. He may not have raped her before, but why? She still didn't know what had stopped him.

When he turned around she knew she was blushing. He gave her a glance as he began to hang up her clothes.

"Would you like Ashitare better if he was a cat?" he asked as he held up her underwear.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Miaka scowled as he served her some food.

After her clothes had dried he had given her one minute to get dressed. She had only needed thirty seconds.

Lunch had been brought a short time later. She had put her hair back up in odangos.

Looking over, she just didn't understand how Nakago's brain worked. And for that matter, why did he hate her? She hadn't done anything to him, it was vice versa.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. My goal is to help Yui summon Seriyu, and you are in the way" he said, as he set the dog bowl in front of her.

Miaka frowned. He used people, he didn't help them. Just what would he gain by helping Yui?

"What do you get if Yui summons Seriyu? A hug?" she asked as glanced at tasty looking shrimp.

He ignored her, and poured himself some tea. Miaka scowled.

"Can I at least have some tea...please?"

He looked up, and she sighed when he poured her a portion of tea.

"Thank you" she said, relieved. "Um, can I please use..." she said, as she looked at the other set of chopsticks.

"Do you promise not to call me any more rude names?"

Miaka nodded, and he handed her the chopsticks. It still sucked that she'd be eating from a dog bowl, but she wasn't gonna push her luck.

* * *

Eating, she watched Nakago. She still didn't understand why he helped Yui, yet he didn't tell her the truth.

"_If he really cared, he'd tell Yui she's still a virgin...what's he up to ?"_

Then she gasped as it came to her. Like her, Yui would get three wishes if she summoned her deity. And if Nakago was making such a huge effort to gain Yui's trust...Yui would want to thank him.

She gasped as she dropped her chopsticks, which made him look up. He smiled, as she gulped.

"Is anything wrong with the food?"

"You want a wish..."

He chuckled.

"Lady Yui is grateful for me being the friend that she lost, when you chose Tamahome over her."

Miaka glared, wanting to slap him.

"How dare you! Making Yui think she was raped..." she seethed.

"She's the one who hasn't realized the truth."

That was Miaka gulped. If he was willing to let Yui think she had been raped...what would he do with her?

"I advise you to eat before it gets cold."

"I'll tell Yui the truth!"

"The Priestess of Seriyu has no reason to listen, or believe you. Once she summons Seriyu, she will go back to her own world, while you will remain here."

Miaka bit her lip as she recalled how a priestess would leave this world once she used all three of her wishes, if she survived. But what if she didn't make any of her wishes?

"_Yui will have Suzaku sealed...so I won't get the chance to use my wishes...so I'll end up staying here while she goes back to Tokyo! I have to stop him somehow!"_

"I'll stop you...even if it kills me!"

"If it kills you, how can you stop me?"

"I...I'll find a way!"

Disgusted, Miaka began to eat.

* * *

Miaka frowned as she had turned around as he changed into his sleeping robe. She had taken off her shoes.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you."

"Then you can sleep on the floor. But you will stay in the same cabin."

Glaring, Miaka grabbed the blanket.

"Don't you know how to share?" he asked his voice casual, as he placed his hand on hers.

Miaka looked up to find he had finished changing.

"Go screw around with Soi, and let me have the bed!"

"Since I don't think anyone else is competent of keeping an eye on you, I'm the one who will be watching you. And that means I'm postponing my visits to Soi."

Miaka gagged as he had just admitted that they...aw gross!

"What would anyone see in you anyway?"

"You're the one who stared at my pe..."

"Shut up!"

He smirked.

"Do you wish for me to satisfy your curiously?"

Miaka shuddered.

"Soi can have you...you both can go at it like rabbits for all I care!"

"If you didn't care, than why are you even talking about it?"

Miaka blushed as chuckled.

"Sleep where you want, or stay awake. But you are not leaving my cabin."

* * *

He looked liked he was asleep.

Miaka smiled as she grabbed his cloak to use as blanket. Smelling it, she was surprised at how it smelled like a forest.

Well, she'd use it as blanket. Not that she wanted to use his cloak, but she didn't have a choice.

"I don't recall giving you permission to use my things."

"Hmph...you want another kick to the dumplings?"

"Please stop thinking about my anatomy and go to sleep."

Miaka blushed. He made it sounds like all she thought about was his man parts...which she didn't. Okay, maybe a little, but only because wanted to give him another kick!

Scowling she looked around. The floor was hard and maybe if she slept on top of the covers...

"Just try not to drool on my cloak please."

Miaka glared, and she jumped into bed, hoping to disturb him.

As she covered up and began to get comfortable, she froze as she has gas. It wasn't that loud, but she felt herself blush.

As he sat up, she bit her lip as she looked over. She wanted him to see her as a person worthy of being Suzuku's priestess. But it seems that she always did the exact opposite.

"Suzuku no Miko, please try not to disgrace yourself. I need my rest..."

Irritated she glared.

"Shut up you baby! You're just cranky because without that water, you would still be injured!"

That was when she cursed as he used his chi to take his cloak back. She watched as he set it on the table.

"If you wish to stay warm, I suggest you get under the covers" he said as he settled back.

Defeated, Mika got under the covers. She made noise like baby, but stopped when she felt him use his chi to give her light smack on the butt.

* * *

**The next morning-**

He looked on. Miaka was still sleeping. He probabay had over an hour until he she woke up

That was when the boat began to rock, and Miaka moaned as she rolled next to him.

"Tamahome..." she murmured as she pressed her back to his chest.

Casually, he scooted back, as he had no desire to have Miaka cling to him like a feeding tick.

"No..." she moaned, grabbing his robe. He gave a sardonic smile as she protested.

"_Perhaps she needs a lesson on being more careful."_

* * *

Miaka smiled as Tamahome began to kiss her.

"_I knew it was a dream..."_

That was when Tamahome used his tongue.

Miaka opened her eyes and stared in horror to find it was Nakago kissing her.

She pulled back and he smiled.

"You are one that snuggled against me. I had no idea you could be affectionate."

Miaka glared, but remembered that she couldn't call him any rude names...and slapping him wouldn't do any good.

That was when Miaka heard female gasp just outside the door. And the other female on the boat beside her was Soi.

* * *

Miaka frowned as she ate breakfast. Someone had written her name on the dog bowl that she was now using. Since it was painted in gold, she guessed it had been Tomo.

"You shouldn't be so hostile towards me. We've shared more than one kiss, and we've even shared the same bed."

Miaka glared...and slapped him before she could think twice. His cheek had a red mark on it as his face was turned away from the force of the smack.

"And I've also slapped you more than once. Maybe you're the one that doesn't seem to learn!"

He turned to look back at her. as he slowly wiped away the small amount of blood at the corner of his lips.

"None of your pets, or even the other Seriyu sensei would even consider slapping me."

Miaka glared, wondering what he would do. But she refused to apologize.

"You may think you've won Nakago, but Yui hasn't summoned Seriyu yet. And even if she does, I will find a way to stop her, and take her back!"

"While I will admit that Seriyu hadn't been summoned, you also haven't stopped me. And I will advise you to avoid slapping me. I don't appreciate it, and I will break your wrist if it happens again."

* * *

**One week later-**

After Nakago's advice, she had made sure to watch her behavior, and tried to use her time to learn anything of value.

But in the end, Nakago was just as much of a mystery as before. The only thing she had seen was that he did wear the necklace. It was either covered by his cloak, or his sleeping robe.

She didn't see the yurts, so perhaps they had been sold, she didn't know.

As she looked out from the deck, she sighed. It about a day's ride to the palace from what the others had said.

"I'll stop him...somehow."

Looking over, she saw Yui talking to Suboshi...and by the way they held hands, it looked like they we're more than friends.

"_She's really been through a lot. Even if she thinks she was raped, something must've happed...and she still thinks I abandoned her..."_

At least they were going back to the palace. She might be able to come up with a plan.

"I'll have them escorted to Nyosei..."

Miaka glared as she looked over. He had to be talking about her friends. Maybe it was what he planned to do when the delivered the mirror.

"You...baby bastard!"

The group stared at her, but she wasn't gonna stand around while Nakago did more damage. But Yui stood in front of her and glared.

"Shut up!"

Miaka glared. She was tired of ...of everything. And for Yui to turn her back...and not give her second thought...

"You shut up! We were friends. And why would everyone obey you if you're no longer...

"You will cease you insolence, Suzuku no Miko" Nakago said, walking toward her.

Miaka glared as he stood in front of her. But before she could react, he punched her in the stomach...knocking her out.

* * *

He stood outside as Soi came out of his cabin, carrying Miaka's clothes.

"I put her in a dark green sleeping robe. She's still asleep."

"Get blood on the clothes...I expect we'll run into those fools soon enough."

Soi gave single nod, before she walked off.

* * *

Miaka woke up, and found herself in a bedroom...and to Nakago sitting nearby.

Frowning, she saw she wore a green sleeping robe...where was her uniform? Had Nakago...

"You took a nap, the sun in now setting. We arrived back more than an hour ago."

Miaka gave him a glare, hoping he hadn't been the one to change her.

That was when she gasped as she looked over and saw the mirror next to her. Has she really slept...

"They tried to ambush us...but they are on their way to Nyosei. I assured Tamahome I would take good care of you."

* * *

He smiled, as he watched Miaka's expression.

Tamahome would live out his life, knowing the woman he loved was beyond him, forever. That boy would suffer, just as he had suffered.

Still, he had to work quickly. He'd sent about ten of his best men to escort them.

But that didn't matter as they'd summon Seriyu tomorrow. After that, he'd deal with the Emperor, than Tamahome personally.

"Now that you're awake, please come with me. The Emperor wants to see you for himself."

Miaka shook her heads as she wiped away a few tears.

"Priestess of Suzaku, I'm afraid I must insist. You have lost, and I advise you to show some dignity and accept your circumstances."

Miaka held the mirror, but slowly got out of his bed.

"I hate you! You ruined my life!" she snapped.

"You're the one who came to my yurt. You have no one to blame for you circumstances, but yourself."

* * *

The Emperor leered. Miaka tried hard to keep from shuddering in disgust. But she kept her hands on the mirror.

"Good work as usual Nakago!"

Miaka glared.

"Still, what will you do with her?" the man said.

"I plan on making her my wife tonight. Yui will summon Seriyu tomorrow."

The room went as silent as the grave. Miaka gulped and she felt faint. No, this had to be another one of Nakago's jokes.

"With the Priestess of Suzaku losing her status...but why not try and get her wishes?"

"It's too risky...and she'll be desperate to stop us. The only way to ensure that she'll no longer be threat is for her to no longer be a virgin."

Miaka bit her lip, recalling what he had said to her in the yurt not that long ago.

"_He said he wasn't attracted to my childish body...and he was stopped before. But how? He could still use his chi to toss me around...and he' punched me in the stomach earlier."_

Knowing that she was still a virgin was good, but it didn't help the situation...as she doubted she'd be a virgin for much longer.

"Thank you Nakago, for being willing to marry the Priestess is Suzaku. I hope you will accept one of my wishes as wedding gift!" Yui said.

Miaka's eyes rolled back as fainted, as the mirror fell from her hands.

* * *

He glanced over and casually picked up the mirror as it rolled toward him. Behind him, he held up Miaka's limp body with his chi.

"With your permission, I will marry her in the gardens."

The Emperor smirked.

"Ha, do what you want...hope a girl like her can accommodate you!"

* * *

Outside, Miaka swam around in the outside bathing area.

No sooner had Nakago revived her by kissing her, maids had had been summoned to prepare her for the wedding. He'd walked off as she had cussed him out as the maids had led her away.

"_What stopped him anyway? I don't think he's impotent..."_

"My lord, she's bathing..."

Screeching, she held her hands over her breasts as she recognized his footsteps. How did he manage to walk so quietly when wearing that armor? At least her back was too him.

"I have a wedding gift for you."

"Turn around!" she demanded glancing behind her. To her surprise, he quickly complied.

Quickly, she walked out and was relived with the attendants put a robe on her.

"What ?" she demanded as he turned around.

To her surprise, he held out the necklace.

"Consider this my wedding gift. As all Seriyu sensei are alive, I do not need this. The mirror is yours as well."

"I don't want it. "

"I insist."

"Kiss my ass you...bastard baby!"

"You should show more respect...considering I will claim your body tonight."

She gulped and took a step back. But he held out the necklace.

"Allow me to put it on...and then I shall take my leave."

Nervous, Miaka turned around lifted up her hair and she felt the weight of the necklace as he put it on her.

When he grabbed her wrist, she tensed up expecting the worst. But when he gently kissed her wrist, she gasped...as he licked her skin.

"You taste delicious...I'm looking forward to more."

To her surprise, she felt herself blush.


	4. Chapter 4

The garden was lavishly decorated. Water candles floated in the pond. Sticks of incense burned, making the air fragrant.

Her outfit was made up of blue, purple, and blue violet, with a gold colored sash.

She wondered where her uniform was...and why had someone taken it in the first place?

Nakago wore his usual cloak and armor. But what surprised her was the absence of Soi and Yui. No one could find them.

"Where are they..." Tomo grumbled, as she fidgeted.

"Forget them, let's get this over with!" The Emperor snapped. She winced as he belched and farted in unison, completely drunk.

"_I guess the only thing worse than marrying Nakago would be marring the Emperor...no, they both suck."_

* * *

Her life was ruined.

Looking around, she was surprised that Yui hadn't shown up. But it didn't matter. Nakago had won.

"_That means tonight...I'll do more than see his dumplings..."_

Nervous, she gagged...loudly. She felt like she wanted to vomit.

"Poor Miaka...nervous about your wedding night?" Tomo sneered.

"They can't even fit" Suboshi snickered.

Miaka put her hands over her mouth. The times it had gotten intense with Tamahome, she hadn't seen it...but she would see Nakago's.

"_Crap...I can't hold it in..."_

Still, maybe, she could also get one last bit of revenge for all the things he'd done to her and her friends.

Taking a step forward to get better aim, she threw up.

* * *

Ashitare and Suboshi laughed, the others just stared in shock.

Disgusted, he glared...as Miaka threw up on him once more. At least his outfit wasn't totally ruined.

As the headman pronounced them man and wife, he walked off to get his soiled clothing removed. At least his shirt, sash, wrist bands, pants and boots were still wearable.

"Get Miaka cleaned up" he ordered to Tomo, as he headed to his room to change before the wedding feast.

* * *

He now wore the outfit he had worn in his yurt...which only made her more jumpy.

Tomo had forced her to wear his wedding gift. A knee length bluish purple sleeveless robe with a blue sash, with a transparent olive green robe underneath.

Once the outer robe was removed, nothing would be left to the imagination. At least she still had her underwear on.

With her wedding night approaching, she ignored the food and looked down at the necklace she wore. At least she had managed to give him some payback.

"Let me go!"

Miaka looked up in shock to see Yui tied up, and Soi dragging her around.

* * *

He saw by the look on her face that Soi was about to do something very stupid.

Her hair was lose...something that she did when she was relaxed or when they would about to spend some time alone.

"Nakago...I'm sorry, but knowing Miaka will take my place..." Soi said.

"Miaka means nothing to me."

"More sake!" The Emperor demanded. "Hey..." he said, looking over at Tomo and licked his lips.

"Gross..." Tomo said, shuddering. "Hands off my butt!"

Yui blinked and frowned. Tears fell, as he gave her a glance.

"You never loved me, did you? You love Soi!" Yui snapped.

"I tried to tell you..." Miaka cried.

"Damn you Nakago..." Yui snarled. "Why else did you lie about?"

"Yui, no one would obey a priestess who isn't a virgin!" Miaka shouted.

"Miaka speaks the truth. You were never raped" Soi said, as he narrowed his eyes.

"You bastard!" Suboshi snarled. "I'll kill you!"

He gave Yui a glance as he saw the anger and hate on her face.

"Had you really trusted Miaka, you never would've thought otherwise. You are the one who thought that you didn't have to be a virgin to be the priestess."

Yui feel to her knees and began to sob. He hated to admit it, but in terms of devotion, Miaka was a better (but annoying) priestess.

"Nakago, let me deal with Miaka and Suboshi for you" Tomo offered, scooted farther from away from the drunk Emperor.

He narrowed his eyes. Why would Soi tell Yui the truth? She was one of the few people who had his complete trust.

Not to mention she still kept a grip on Yui.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Nakago. But I can't live, knowing that you've married another woman, even if you don't love her. And your wish...it would hurt people who aren't involved."

He narrowed his eyes. Hurting everyone was the whole point, as his whole tribe had been hated and wiped out. Not to mention no one had stopped the Emperor from making him his bed toy as a child.

As angry as he was, this was no time to talk.

"We'll talk later. Just escort Lady Yui to the dungeons."

But to his surprise, Soi smiled.

"Thank you Nakago, for everything. I hope that you can forgive me. And I hope that you'll end up leading a life that makes you happy."

That was when Soi snapped her hands...as she and Yui were reduced to ashes. He felt his powers fade, as with Yui's death, he no longer had priestess.

Or a wish.

"Yui!" Suboshi screamed.

That was when the wind kicked up, blowing away all remains of both Yui and Soi.

Nakago looked on, as the Emperor fell of off his seat in a drunken stupor. In just a few moments he had lost his priestess, and the only person he cared about.

Still, this was far from being over. He was now human, and that changed everything.

* * *

Miaka gulped. Seeing the cold look on his face...she was dead. Standing up, she bit her lip.

"Let's get out of here!" Amiboshi said.

She looked over as no one seemed to note that Amiboshi and Suboshi were escaping. Pity she wouldn't be that lucky.

Looking over at him, she whimpered as he got up, and turned to face her.

"Nakago..."

That was when he knocked her unconscious as he punched her in the stomach.

* * *

Waking up, she found that she was in what looked like a small house. The bed she was lying on was soft.

Nearby she saw the mirror and she still felt the weight of the necklace around her neck.

Relived that Nakago wasn't around, that still didn't mean she was safe. But at least she was still fully dressed.

And elderly grandmother type woman bowed when they made eye contact.

"Where's Nakago, and why and I here?"

"Here, this is from the shogun" the woman replied, as she held out a note.

Miaka looked at the note. It wasn't even signed.

_**Consider this your new home until I decide otherwise. Lian will be you maid.**_

* * *

"This house was once used as home for one of the Emperor's favored concubines. She died about a year ago" Lian said.

"Did Nakago mention anything else?" she asked.

"He will leave you a letter for you once a week in a letter box outside. You can ask him for anything you want. He has the only key to the gate. We are locked in."

"So how do we get supplies?"

"He will personally unlock the gate, and they will be delivered. But should you attempt to escape at any time, I will be killed."

* * *

**Three years later-**

Miaka smiled.

True to Lian's words, she found letter in what looked like a mail box once every seven days.

She learned to help Lian, and as the seasons changed, so had she. Her breasts grew, and her hips widened as she matured into a woman. And despite the fact that she still loved food, all trades of pudginess faded.

She still wondered why Nakago never came to see her personally. But it didn't matter, as she despised him.

But she was content, as much as it had surprised her.

* * *

By now, Miaka would be around eighteen.

Sitting back, he smiled. Lian's letters were always useful.

Her pets believed she was dead after he'd shown them her uniform that had been stained with blood. It was why he had been able to distract them and get the mirror and capture them.

However that had soon realized that because they had their powers, Miaka was still alive. But rather then confronting him again, they has waited and gradually gotten revenge.

Ashitare's charred corpse had been found two years ago. He suspected the pet had been burned to death.

Miboshi had been strangled and eaten by a snake.

Tomo had been killed by him personally when he had begun to make advances.

Amiboshi and Suboshi had walked off that night, and he hadn't seen them since. But he didn't care.

* * *

Miaka smiled, as she walked around, watching some birds.

With her chores done, she smiled. She and Lian had become quite close. Today, they would drink tea, and spend the rest of the days indulging in the private baths inside the house.

That was when she heard the gate unlocked and lock...who had come? The supplies had been delivered the other day.

Miaka turned and gasped, to find Nakago watching her. Other than having longer hair, he looked about the same...except more cold.

Angry, she used her hands to give him and an obscene hand gesture. But she glared when she looked down.

"You're getting mud all over the floor!"

"Is that any way for a wife to greet her husband?" he asked calmly.

She gave him a glare as she began to clean up the mess.

"Piss off!"

"If you can act more hospitable, I will answer the numerous questions you have."

"Or, sire..." Lian asked, walking over.

"Leave us" he ordered.

* * *

Miaka served him some cold water from the best tea pot they had. He wasn't worth the effort of anything else.

"May I please have something besides water?"

"How about boiled dumplings?" she snarled, holding the tea pot. She could actually cook now, thanks to Lian's help, but she wasn't gonna tell him that.

He smiled sardonically, like he knew that she wasn't being honest.

"Had I known my wife had such a carnal appetite..."

"Why are you here?" she snapped.

"Tell me, did you ever find the old clothes from your world?"

Miaka dropped the tea pot. He smirked as it broke, splashing water on Miaka's shoes.

"What...what did you do?

"I'm afraid blood was spilled onto your clothes by accident. I showed it to your pets and they became rather...angry with me."

No wonder no one tried to rescue her. They though she was dead.

Noting the broken tea pot, she bit her lip as she began to clean it up, grateful for something to do.

"I hate you..." she said.

"That's rather ungrateful, considering you live in luxury."

"You forced me to marry you!" she said throwing a shard, which he easily avoided.

"Then it's time I made up for that. Pack, we leave within an hour."

Shocked, she froze as he walked off. A few moments later, she heard him lock the gate.

* * *

He smiled as he headed back to the palace.

While he had waited for Miaka to mature, he had used his free time to try and find a way to regain his powers and acquire immortality. But he hadn't learned anything valuable...at least not concerning the return of his powers and immortality.

But he had managed to lean about poison, while he had been useful when it had come to dealing with Tomo.

Still, without his powers, he couldn't get revenge in the way he had wanted. So for now, he had to settle with just killing the Emperor.

He wasn't going to risk dealing with Seriyu to get what he wanted. And he couldn't risk Miaka having the chance to summon Suzaku. He hadn't managed to kill, much less find any of her pets.

For now, he would leave Qu-Dong after the Emperor had been dealt with. With no ruler, the empire would fall in ruin.

* * *

Miaka glared at the woman who she had come to regard as a friend.

In tears, Lian confessed that she had also written letters to Nakago, letting him know everything she learned about her.

"Why couldn't you have been honest?"

"I was scared..."

Miaka sighed. Well, it was Nakago they had been dealing with. Besides, getting mad wouldn't help.

"It's fine...I guess you really didn't have a choice. And from what he's told me...we're leaving...probably for good."

* * *

**Inside the palace-**

Nakago smiled as blood began to drip from the Emperor's mouth. It had been easy to poison the tea. No to mention he had made the poison himself...from the wisteria and daffodil flowers that grew in the castle gardens.

"You've poisoned me..."

He smiled and stood up. He was sure the Emperor would be dead within a few minutes. And because this had supposedly been a private meeting, no one would hear them.

"You forced me to become your bed toy when I was a child. You ordered the extermination of my tribe. Why would I ever have any loyalty to you?"

"How...dare you..."

"I know you've made me the heir to the throne. But I'm afraid my plans don't include staying around long enough for that to happen."

With a cough, The Emperor drooled bloodmore. He smiled, pleased with situation.

"Consider this my gratitude for how you wiped out my tribe, and for how you raped me. Go to hell."

With a gasp, the Emperor began to spit up blood.

* * *

Miaka looked on as she stood on the veranda.

Knowing he would come back and take her away...he was just as much of a bastard as ever.

She had packed, but she'd kill herself before he'd have the chance to take virginity. But she was taking the mirror and necklace.

"_He'll never get me to submit...and I'll find a way to get to Hong-Nan and stop him!"_

That was when the gate unlocked.

"As stated, you are herby dismissed."

"Please be kind to the girl..."

"She's my concern now. Go" he said, as she sighed.

Feeling sad, she looked around at the building that had been her home for just over three years.

"Ready wife?"

She gave him an obscene hand gesture.

* * *

She only brought a small bag, knowing that her life as she knew it would change once again. But she was still surprised when he carried it.

It was late...around twilight. And she pouted, as she hoped he intended to feed her three square meals a day. And some snacks.

"What are we going to do for dinner?"

"Since you are my wife and can cook, you will prepare all meals. Anything you want or need you will have to ask for. And if you expect for me to not kill your pets, you will give yourself to me."

"Than just rape me since I'll never give myself to you...if you can. You didn't before..."

"Because you had the body of a child. Now that you are a woman, you will experience what it's like to be with a man."

Miaka gulped. She didn't think he'd force himself on her; he would've tried that already. No, he actually wanted her to willingly lie with him...as if he couldn't lie with her unless she was willing.

"_Come to think if it, I never figured what stopped him...and it almost sounds like he making an excuse..."_

If Nakago's intent had been to take her virginity, he could've taken her back when she'd gone to his yurt. Just what had happened to stop him? Her kick had only made him angry.

And come to think of it, nothing has stopped her and Tamahome from...trying to do it.

"What should I even consider being with you...especially after what you did to me in your yurt?"

"Point taken, but I still advise you to give yourself to me, if you want your pets to live."

"Then tell me what stopped you...and maybe I'll consider it."

"Very well. I will...answer your question later."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Emperor's chambers in Qu-Dong -**

The Emperor of Qu-Dong gasped. At least one of his men had the smarts to search the area before leaving with Nakago.

"Ungrateful bastard...help me Tenkou!"

In moments, Tenkou manifested. With a glance of annoyance, he snapped his fingers.

"Really, I warned you about Nakago..."

"Damned wretch...I'll kill him!" The Emperor snapped, as the poison faded from his body.

"He'll deal with Miaka soon enough. For now, let him go."

"Why should I wait? He tried to kill me!"

"Arrest him now, and he'll know he failed, and Miaka will remain a virgin. Besides, he won't risk the Miaka having the chance at using her wishes."

"True enough...don't know why he refused to bed her...but how do I keep Nakago from double crossing me again?"

"Don't do anything until Miaka gets pregnant...than Nakago will be your puppet."

"Huh? That damn traitor doesn't want kids!"

"Trust me, when Miaka does conceive, it'll change everything. He will be your puppet."

"Look, I don't see why he'd care..."

"Because the child will have the blood of his tribe. He feels guilty because his own powers caused the death of his mother...among other things. He will want to see his own child is protected."

Peeved, the Emperor sat down. As mad as he was, he needed Nakago. And he had to agree with Tenkou's logic.

"So what am I supposed to do in the mean time?" he scoffed.

"Sit back and plan. Once he's a puppet, you can deal with Hong-Nan."

"Hmph, how?"

"I'll help you with that...if you give me Hong-Nan for my own empire."

"Take that overgrown farm...as long as Nakago is my puppet, that's all I want."

* * *

"Fill up my flagon" he ordered as he casually got her down.

Grumbling, Miaka obeyed, just so that she could get as far away from Nakago as possible. Even for a short time.

Filling his flagon, she quickly spit in the water when he looked away.

Turning, Miaka gulped. Nakago was smiling at her...not good. Did he know what she had just done?

That was when he stared at the swells of her breasts.

"You need to pay for spitting into my water."

Gulping, she stepped back until she couldn't go any further.

"I'm sorry..."

"Then lie down."

Desperate, she threw the flagon at him and took off, running downhill.

"Help me someone!"

That was when she gulped as she slipped and rolled downhill. Dizzy, she stood up, only to fall back once more.

That when she she felt him pull her back and she could feel his hard chest behind her. One hand was on her waist, and another hand was on her neck.

"That's far enough."

Yelping, he was suddenly holding her down. Looking up, she knew he would finally claim her virginity.

"Please...don't..." she begged, as he gave her stared that seemed to see into her soul.

That was when she stared as she saw what could only be described as red energy coming from her body.

And it seemed to...Nakago seemed to be pushed back! For him to not fight...what was going on?

As he released her, she slowly stood up as she was fully enclosed. She stared, unsure of what to do.

"That is what stopped me before. You are in a shield of your own chi."

She sighed as she finally knew what had protected her. Still...awe turned to rage as she glared at her husband.

"Why did you make me think I had been raped?"

"Since I was not attracted to you, my goal was to make you think you had been raped, so that you wouldn't try and summon Suzaku. However, I didn't count on you being smarter than I thought."

Miaka shook her head. She just didn't understand how he could act like his reasons could be justified.

Hurt, she cried as she ran, wanting to get away...not that she knew she could escape...as her chi shield faded.

That was when she screamed as she found herself falling as she slipped. The water got closer with every second and she knew that she'd probabay drown, if the fall didn't kill her first.

* * *

Scowling, Nakago ran downhill as fast as he could. Only Miaka would get distracted enough to fall off a cliff.

And, he was going to be forced to rescue her.

That was when he smiled as perhaps he should use this opportunity to teach Miaka lesson on being more careful.

Besides, he had no desire to stay in his wet clothing any longer than needed.

* * *

Miaka sighed.

She was warm...and very comfortable.

"_It was dream...I'll be helping Lian make dinner..."_

"Are you going to sleep all day?"

Miaka opened her eyes...and stared as she saw Nakago in all his masculine glory from the waist up. He gave her sardonic smile.

As embarrassed as she was Miaka, couldn't help but stare. As rude as Nakago was, his chest...

Curious, she looked from the waist down and quickly covered her eyes.

"Gross!"

He responded with a chuckle.

That was when Miaka frowned as she realized she felt the heat from the fire on her bare skin. Uncovering her eyes, she stared as she realized that Nakago wasn't the only one who was naked.

"You..."

"Had you continued to wear your wet clothes, you would've caught hypothermia. And you certainly don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Putting her hands to cover as much or her breasts as possible, she turned around. She'd rather have him see the back than the front!

"You..."

"You are the one who was careless enough to run off a cliff. That left me with no other option than to save you. And I wasn't going to wear my clothes when they were soaking wet. Try to be more careful."

"Why did you save me? You don't love me."

"You know the answer to your own question" he replied.

Miaka blushed.

"It won't matter to you, but my first time will matter to me. And you certainty are not going to be my first!"

"Not even if I say please?"

Desperate, she reached behind her and grabbed...had she been lying on his cloak the whole time? Yuck, she had!

Wrapping the cloak around her body, Miaka began to shake. It wasn't just the while situation, but the realization that she had been impressed by what she had just seen.

"_He's rude, and his body might be impressive, but he doesn't love me...so what am I curious on what being with him would be like?"_

With the exception of Tamahome, no other boy had ever acted interested in her...and she couldn't deny that she was impressed with Nakago's body.

And three years had passed. Everyone was older and believed she was dead...but if they still had their powers...

And Nakago had gotten wet when he'd rescued her...why hadn't he used his chi?

"_Nakago's powers must've faded when Yui died, since he no longer has a priestess. If my friends still have their powers, they have to know I'm alive But maybe they just don't know where I am."_

She doubted she'd escape Nakago...which left her with only one option...it was risky, but it would give her a chance. And she still had the Shinzhos.

But if she couldn't escape...she'd have to keep her word. But that would mean staying in this world.

"_Maybe I should stay. Yui is dead and they'll have so many questions if I go back. Mom would only yell at me for being irresponsible, and Yui's parents would blame me. And I can't leave everyone to face Nakago alone! And come to think if it, he never tried to force himself on me after that night...maybe it won't be so bad."_

Miaka turned and faced him. She looked nervous, but she looked right up at him.

"I'll make a deal with you. Take me to Hotohori. After I've spoken with him...I'll give myself to you."

Surprised, he raised an eyebrow.

"And how can I trust you?"

"I give you my word that after I've spoken to Hotohori, I'll give myself to you...as the Priestess of Suzaku."

"Only if you agree to stay with me."

She frowned.

"Why? I'll no longer be a threat, and it's not like we like one another."

"True, but your pets are going to be angry with me. If we separate, I doubt Hotohori will let me leave a free man.

"Fine...if you promise that you will never again hurt any of my friends in return."

To her surprise, he bowed slightly.

"I give you my word that I will not go after your sensei after you submit your body to me."

Miaka blushed as she tossed him his cloak.

Miaka sighed, as she finished getting dressed.

If giving her body to Nakago would give her friends a chance, she would do it. After all, Suzuku couldn't be sealed.

And if she was no longer a threat, her friends should be safe from his wrath.

Dressed, she walked outside looked on. At least she knew that she'd get to Hong-Nan alive...

But in return, Nakago would be her first. She hoped that he would at least have the decency to give her some dignity. But since he hadn't forced himself on her since that night, it might not be so bad.

Looking over, her bag was still intact.

"_Why...why was I chosen? I messed up everything...I was never worthy!"_

Hearing Nakago walk out, she sighed. She'd end up staying in this world...but as long as she could make sure her friends would never again suffer because of her, it would be worth it.

He knew Miaka hated him, but he knew she would keep her word.

If she was willing the lie with him, that was one thing. But he still had no interest in forcing himself on her. Being willing didn't mean that she actually wanted it.

But he also couldn't risk having the chance at summoning Suzaku.

That left him with the only option on getting Miaka interesting in lying with him. And since she had been impressed, it shouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

She frowned when they stopped.

"Let's keep going."

"I thought you'd want to stop for lunch. We can have a picnic."

"I'm not hungry!"

That was when her stomach growled and he chuckled.

"Just sit back. I'll prepare lunch."

Miaka frowned, and slapped his hands away when he got her down, but it didn't do any good.

"I just want to assist you."

"I don't need help!"

* * *

Miaka frowned. He was acting way to nice...what was he up to this time?

Besides preparing several fish, he had actually brought her bouquet of flowers...that she had thrown into the fire.

"How long until we get to Hong-Nan?"

"It depends on how strenuous you want the trip to be."

"I just want...to see my friends as soon as possible."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" he asked smirking.

Miaka dropped her fish as she recalled seeing Nakago in his birthday suit. Why did he have to have such a nice body?

"No...you just wish you were the reason!"

"I have no need to wish, as you and I shall come together soon enough."

"Why you arrogant...baby..."

"As you saw, I do not have any evidence of that burn."

Miaka scowled, and tossed her fish at him. He smiled as used his teeth, and appeared to be savoring the fish.

Back on the road, they would stop when they came to an inn.

Miaka frowned, as she recalled her wedding feast...and Suboshi's comment about them not being able to fit.

"He's probably right..."

"Who is right?"

"Um, nothing."

"Miaka, since we're going to become quite close physically, you have no need to hide anything from me."

"It's nothing!" she snarled.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

They sat in the tavern, having rented a room upstairs. Nakago had ordered for them. And so far, she was being well fed.

She frowned when she looked down. They had just eaten dinner, and he had ordered dessert.

"What are those?"

"There's mooncakes, filled with lotus seed paste."

"By lotus you mean the flower?"

He nodded.

She looked down, and picked up the sweet. Taking bite, she smiled.

A few moments later, she blushed as she had eaten all the cakes, except for one.

Picking it up, Nakago smiled when he split the final moon cake in half. She glared, but accepted it.

"Thanks for dinner" she grumbled.

"You're welcome. Now why don' we get to bed?"

Miaka shook her head, recalling that time on the ship.

"Sorry, but I don't trust you. You bite."

"I promise I won't bite...unless you want me to."

Miaka blushed and set down her mooncake.

Peeved, she combed out her hair.

"Stop staring, it's rude!"

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring."

She turned her back to him.

"Then comb out your own hair, or get a haircut!"

As he chuckled she looked around. Just where was she supposed to sleep? The room had just one bed.

"_I don't get it. He's not trying to force me, but he acting like a complete letch..."_

Turning, she dropped the comb as she saw Nakago was lying on the bed completely nude.

"I thought my clothes were taking up too much room."

In awe, Miaka stared. It should be illegal for man to look so perfect!

"_Damn, I know I shouldn't be looking...but he looks good..."_

Blushing, she ran over and pushed the window open, desperate for some fresh air. She leaned out the window, blushing,

"Oh man, what do I do..."

That was when she yelped as she had apparently leaned out the window just a bit too far. With a yelp, she landed on pile of hay.

"Oh...look at this..."

Miaka saw grubby man leering at her.

Amused, he chuckled as he put in some pants. Maybe he had gone too far. Still, Miaka's reaction had been amusing.

"Nakago!"

"Shut up!" A strange male voice snapped.

He glared as he jumped out the window. Footprints in the mud were going to the stable.

Walking into the barn, he saw some man was dragging her to an empty stall.

* * *

Miaka whimpered as the man pulled her hair.

"Now you're gonna open those legs..."

Then the next thing she knew, he threw her aside. Looking over, she saw Nakago with his hand around the man's throat.

"You will not touch my wife..."

"Shut up shogun! Everyone knows you like men!"

"_Wait...Nakago isn't gay..."_

The man chuckled as Nakago glared.

"Yeah you dismissed me...you only go to top by being a prized pet! Guess anything less the Emperor didn't satisfy you anymore!"

"_Prized pet..."_

That was when the man looked over at her.

"Ya don't know? This man got to the top by being the Emperor's concubine!"

* * *

Nakago glared. Even if he had his powers, chi blasting the man would be too quick.

"No..." Miaka whimpered.

For now, he ignored Miaka. He'd deal with her soon enough.

Looking around, he wanted something that would make the man's very existence humiliating.

Smiling, he saw jug and sniffed it. It was partially full of sake.

Lifting the man's eyelids up, he poured the sake, causing the man to scream in pain. With a smile, he smashed the jar on his head.

Pleased with himself and not wanting to get caught, he walked over to the hay sack and climbed back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Miaka watched as Nakago climbed back into the room.

For what he had done, she...it had only been for a second, but she had seen...pain. Pure human sadness.

"_Could he have really been the Emperor's concubine...but I can't imagine him ever being under anyone's control..."_

Disturbed, she stood outside, unsure of what to do next. But when she got cold, she reluctantly made her way back.

Shaking her head, she went through the building, and walked back to their room. Pushing the door open, Nakago appeared calm, and was even fully dressed.

"Um..thank you..."

"I'm leaving. Do what you want."

"But I..." she said, seeing a pouch on the table.

"You can find another escort. But I have no intention of taking you to Hong-Nan."

Miaka bit her lip. Without him...she didn't have a chance. And she had this horrible feeling that if he left, something very bad would happen.

"What happened?"

He gave her a look that was beyond arctic.

"None of your business."

"Don't leave."

"I see no point in babysitting you."

Miaka knew he was hiding something...something that still bothered him. Just when had happened to him?

"Nakago..."

"If you try and find me, I will kill you."

The words were enough to make her doubt her safety. In his mood, Nakago could make the yurt incident seem like a bedtime story.

But still, he hadn't raped her, and had waited until she had turned eighteen to get her to consider bedding him. He did have honor...

Desperate, she knew she had to find out what had happened.

"Tell me..."

When he walked past her, she grabbed his cloak. He gave her a glare that was a clear warning.

"Get off."

"Not until you talk to me!" she said, hearing the fear in her own voice.

"You are nothing Miaka, except a child who failed at being the Suzuku no Miko. You are a disgrace to Suzaku."

Hurt, she only gripped his cloak tighter.

"Shut up you baby bastard! You're the one who hasn't stopped me!"

That was when he mentally threw her onto the bed before she could blink. When she sat up, he walked toward her, his eyes like permafrost.

"I don't know what happened, but it wasn't your fault..."she said as she began to cry, as she scooted back.

"How do you know that?" he asked, with cold smile.

"Because you...didn't rape me, you chose not to fight my chi shield! Any man who does that has honor!"

His look was blank. But he wasn't trying to leave.

"Just tell me, and if you still want us to leave...I won't stop you. And I won't bother you ever again."

* * *

In the time that they had known one another, she had never cowered; she had treated him as an opponent...as an equal. It was something he still couldn't understand.

As much as he wanted to just walk off, it would be pointless. Miaka was persistent as a blood sucking tick, and she'd pester him until she knew the truth.

"If I tell you the trust, we'll need to discuss out arrangement."

She nodded, and he sat in a chair.

"I lived with my mother..."

* * *

He gave her a glance as he sat on the chair by the window. Talking had made him recall how he had lived like an animal. And in the end, he had failed.

"If I had known why..." Miaka murmured.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. I would've still wanted to gain Yui's trust to the point where I would've gotten one of her wishes."

* * *

Miaka looked down. Just what could she say? To endure such a degrading lifestyle...after he had only wanted to help his mother.

Wanting to give him some time alone, she got up and closed the door as she left. He didn't say anything as she walked past him.

Looking around, she saw the inn was quite. It was so late, no one was around.

Sighing, she sat on one the top of the stairs.

"_To endure such a harsh life...I'm sure he didn't appreciate having to tell me his past. No wonder he was so harsh with that guy."_

Recalling, she knew why he had chosen not to fight her chi shield. And why he had been so determined to fight her.

"To know no one helped him...but he said he wouldn't have done things any differently. All he wanted was revenge. By becoming a god he could make the world pay."

Miaka wiped away the tears that fell as she cried over Nakago's past. To endure such pain after he had lost his mother...and to know that no one had tried to help him...no wonder he was so cold.

"Heh...found her." a strange male voice said.

Looking over, she saw a group of men, as she wiped away the tears. What was going on now?

"That foreigner made our friend blind! So looks like you'll need to compensate us!" a man said.

Miaka gulped. But she didn't want to bother Nakago, after what he had just told her. But how could she defend herself?

Still, to have these men insult him, just because he looked different...and after what he had endured...

"You bastards! Nakago is more of a man than you'll ever be!"

"You would know..." he said, as few of the men chuckled. "If a little thing like you can accommodate him..."

Miaka blushed and took a step back.

"...then you can handle us."

Glaring, she recalled how Nakago had been able to use his chi. Maybe she could do the same...but how?

* * *

When Miaka got emotional, she got careless. But as much as he wanted to leave, he had made promise to her, and he didn't lie.

That was when he sensed her chi flaring up. Casually, he went to leave money for the room and to get the bags.

* * *

Glaring, she faced the men. It was time to finally show the world that she could do something besides depend on others. If she had been chosen as the Suzuku no Miko, there had to be reason.

"As the Suzuku no Miko, I will not let you hurt him!"

Angry, she could see her chi as it began to manifest. And she could sense that it was building up.

"Who the hell is she?"

"Maybe she's a witch?"

"Just shut up! She's alone..."

With a yell, she threw a chi blast. And it was a direct hit.

But she not only hit the men, she also scorched the room. Chairs and such were burned, and many were reduced to ash.

But Miaka just fell to her knees as exhaustion hit her. She closed her eyes wondering what had happened. She could smell burned wood, but she was too weak to open her eyes.

That was when she heard noises...she must've woken up more than once person.

"_Aw crap...I can't even help out without making more trouble..."_

That was when she was picked up.

"Nakago..."

"You used too much with a single shot. You could have killed yourself."

Hurt by the coldness in his voice, it sounded like he was furious with her. It seems that she had only succeeded in annoying him, as he once again had to fix her mistakes.

* * *

He walked up a hill, as the people were now seeing the damage. So much for making a quiet exit.

The men had been destroyed, and the room had been partly scorched. He was impressed, considering she hadn't been trained. But she also had done something incredibly stupid. She'd be physically weak for the next few days, while her body recovered from such a massive and unexpected loss of chi.

And thanks to the less then silent encounter, there hadn't been time to grab the horse. Just the bags.

But what irked him, was that she had tried to defend him. Why? He would have enjoyed killing the other men.

Still, he had another priority.

He had to find safe place to camp...and what was ironic was that the closest place was the Valley of the Hin.

And that was the last place he wanted to go. But he really didn't have a choice. Miaka would be tired for the next few days, and they had to discuss a new arrangement.

* * *

Miaka whimpered, as she was so thirsty. Her body felt so hot.

Opening her eyes, she saw they were by a stream. And it was still night.

"Water..."

In the time it took for her to blink, Nakago had knelt beside her, and put his flagon to her lips.

She gave him a glance as she accepted a drink, and looked at his wedding ring. Had he really worn it this whole time? And why was she even noticing it?

When the water pulled back, she tried to speak.

"Please...don't hate me..."

Exhausted, she went back to sleep.

* * *

**Sunrise-**

He had carried her for several hours, only stopping to check on her, or take brief rest. He had kept himself hydrated, and had stopped to grab some fruit to keep himself alert. Neglecting his own health would only mean death for them both.

Because Suzuku's element was fire, he suspected Miaka's reaction was related to her using her chi. Or it could have been something else.

And it was getting worse. And he was tired himself. He had walked for most of the night and he knew that he had to get some rest soon, or he'd only put both of them in danger.

Still, pushing himself had paid off, as they actually arrived. He soon recognized the area that had once been his home.

Coming to the lake, he knew his own body would demand sleep, but he had to try and get Miaka's fever down first. Looking at the mist, the water should be cold enough.

Setting Miaka down, she began to stir., as he threw his cloak aside.

"Nakago..."

Quickly, he began to take off Miaka's clothes. As tired as he was, this was the quickest option that he could think of.

"Nakago...what..."

Ignoring her, he removed Miaka's clothes and picked her up. Being as gentle as he could, he walked into the water, being careful to hold Miaka so that she wouldn't drown.

"Stop it...what are you doing?"

He just held her, letting the cold water run over her body, hoping it would bring down her fever. It also helped him to wake up somewhat.

* * *

**Late afternoon-**

Tamahome nodded.

Asking around, many people reported seeing man that resembled Nakago. And since no one else had blonde hair, they now had a led.

"Yeah, it was them alright."

Amiboshi scoffed.

"I just don't get it, where was he hiding her?"

"Does it matter?" Tasuki asked."We need to kill him and save her. We still have our powers."

"You okay?" Suboshi asked his brother.

"Yeah, I just miss Yui."

"We'll try and get her back. Don't give up."

Tamahome glared.

"I'll kill you blondie..."

* * *

Miaka woke up as she smelled food. Other than feeling tired, she felt fine now.

Looking over, Nakago had taken off his armor and was cooking several fish over a fire.

Trying to recall what had happened, her memories were hazy. Had he really taken off her clothes? And carried her all night?

"Do you want some water?" he asked, looking at the fish.

"Yes..." she said, as she began to stand up.

"Sit down. I don't need you to relapse."

Not knowing what type of mood he was in, she sat up and scooted back so she could at least sit up and use the hill behind her for support.

"Um...thank you."

"Thank you as well. You managed to cremate those men and scorch part of the inn."

"I what?"

He gave her a glance.

"Did you not hear me the first time?"

Disturbed, she looked out at the lake. She hadn't meant to kill them...

That was when she jumped as he placed a hand on her forehead. His other hand was holding out his canteen.

Taking it, she drank as he sat beside her.

"Do you still want me to take you to Hong-Nan?"

Miaka shook her head. Her sensei still hated him. And after what he endured, it just didn't seem fair. Besides, she knew she couldn't explain to them why she now didn't hate Nakago.

"Then I'll take you to the nearest town after you've had time to rest."

"Can't I stay with you?"

"Why ?"

"You said you take me to Hong-Nan."

"And since that's not what you want, I see no reason that why I should concern myself with you after you've had time to rest."

"Please Nakago?"

* * *

He gave her a glance. Having Miaka live here was the last thing he wanted. But on the other hand, he was the one who wanted to change the arrangement.

"We'll talk after I've looked around."

That was when Miaka seemed to really notice the surroundings.

"What is this place?"

"My old home" he said, as he walked off.

* * *

After the lake, he had wrapped her in his cloak, and had built a fire, so that he could dry off, and keep warm.

When she was dry, he had dressed her, and had stripped down to his own cloak, and had fallen asleep after his own clothes had become wearable.

Several hours had passed by the time he had woken up. He had just spearing and preparing some fish when Miaka had finally woken up.

Walking, he looked around; recalling the day his life had been changed forever. But thanks to him, all traces of that day and his tribe were gone.

As he looked around, he noted that the path that had let to his old house was still visible. Did that mean that his old home had survived?

Curious, he walked down the path, as memoires slowly came back to him.

Walking around the corner, she stopped and stared. His old home was still standing. The door was even closed.

Part of him just wanted walk away, but this meant that he actually had a decent place to live, but he needed to see how things looked from the inside.

Walking inside, it was a bit dusty, but was remarkably well preserved. All the food was gone, but maybe it had been stolen when his village had been invaded.

But all the furnishings where there. Walking into his mother's old room, the room was bit dusty, but the bed itself was perfectly usable.

Looking over, he saw a chest, and knew it would contain some of his mother's old clothes.

With a glance, he decided to inspect the rest of the house.

Walking back out, he peeked into his old rom. The bed was still made. And he even saw some of his old toys on the floor.

Coming out, the old storage room at the back of the house looked untouched. He could see the blankets they had used in winter, and other odds and ends.

Going outside and around the house, he saw the water fall that was source of water. There was smaller waterfall a short walk to the right, one that they had often used for bathing.

It would take a little bit of work, but his home was usable. And he hated to admit it, but it would be good to have some help.

* * *

"If you stay, you'll obey me at all times. I will expect you to pull your own weight, understood?"

Miaka nodded, as she gave him a grateful smile.

"We'll also share the same bedroom" he said, not looking to thrilled.

Miaka blushed.

"Does that mean we're gonna ...do it ?"

"Do what ?" he asked looking casual.

"It!"

"If we did anything now, you wouldn't be able to walk for several days."

Miaka blushed and he just smiled sardonically.


	7. Chapter 7

It was too late to do the laundry, so he'd deal with that tomorrow. There was some spare bedding anyway.

With Miaka being at risk, he'd get the place cleaned up while she recovered over the next few days. If she did relapse, it could be fatal.

As he began to straight up the bedroom they would share, he used the time to think.

With Miaka, he saw a woman who accepted him and his past. Given time, he knew that he could come to care about her.

However, the last person that he had cared about was dead. Soi had accepted him, supported him...and had taken her own life.

And then his mother...she had died, because he had wanted to save her.

Thinking back to the inn, he recalled how Miaka had defended him. After telling her his past, she had wanted to protect him.

Part of him wanted to find someone, but the risk...and Miaka might care about him, but that didn't mean she was in love with him.

Still, the Emperor was dead. He really didn't have anything to worry about.

If Miaka offered herself to him as proof of her trust and acceptance, he would allow himself to care.

* * *

Miaka looked around. He had told her that because of what had just happened, he would clean up, she would rest.

Sitting back, she decided to use the time to think. Her sensei was still looking for her. Was she doing the right thing by wanting to stay with Nakago? She was still the Suzuku's priestess; her priority should be to her sensei.

But she couldn't walk off and leave Nakago... she owed him for what he had done.

"I have to protect Nakago, he's suffered enough. But if my sensei finds him...they'll kill him. But what can I do? I want to protect him..."

That was when she gasped. She knew Nakago could take care of himself, so why was she so concerned?

"_Can I...am I falling in love with him?"_

Looking up, she glared at some clouds. Why now of all times?

"Aw come on! It would never work! I loved Tamahome!"

Gasping, she realized what she had just said. She had loved Tamahome; she hadn't said that she was in love with him.

Looking behind her, she hoped Nakago hadn't heard that.

"Safe...for now" she gulped, as she turned to look back at a butterfly.

That was when she began to recall the times she had seen Nakago less than fully dressed. Was someone messing with her?

"Okay, I've just been impressed with skin...did he really have to take off my clothes to save my life?" she grumbled. "And I care about him; I'm not falling in love with him..."

That was when she looked down at her wedding ring. Oh man, she had forgotten they were already married.

"Oh crap..."

They'd eventually have to divorce, or try and work things out. And if they needed to divorce, that would only put him at risk of being spotted. And the last thing she wanted was to cause him trouble.

But if she was found here...Nakago would break anyone, if he was in good mood. And did she want to leave? No, this place...she could see herself being content here, with Nakago.

Still, she didn't want to love someone out of obligation...but did he want to find acceptance? if he had been close with Soi, then it must mean that he didn't want to be alone.

"To have such a hard childhood...him and Soi..."

Knowing what she knew now, Soi's loss must have been devastating for him. If she was the only person Nakago had trusted...

"Just as I hated losing Yui...at least I didn't feel alone. Nakago...he had no one."

And what had happed to the Emperor? They had left... Nakago must've killed him that day. It must have been the only thing he could have done to advantage his tribe.

* * *

**Several hours later-**

With the house cleaned up, he would begin to prepare dinner. Tomorrow, he would see to doing the laundry. He vaguely recalled a plant that could be used for soap.

It felt good to have done some manual labor, as it had been a way to vent his frustration. But he was still was bothered by the whole situation.

Looking over, Miaka was still in the same spot that she'd been for the last several hours. It was surprising that she hadn't pestered him with questions. And that she had managed to stay in one spot for more than an hour. She hadn't even eaten anything.

Normally, he would have checked on her after an hour had passed, but with the circumstances, he thought that some space would be good for them.

* * *

Miaka didn't look over when he spoke.

"Is there anything you want for dinner?"

"Um, I...can we talk first?"

He sat beside her, but she still couldn't look at him. But they had to talk. And she wanted to get it over with.

"My sensei are still looking for me...what do we do if they find us?"

"You don't want to know what I would do to them if they bothered me here."

Miaka looked down. It would be bad...and she had to do what she could, so that Nakago didn't have to fight. The others could never understand, because she couldn't tell them about Nakago's past.

"We'll eventually have to divorce...is that what you want?"

"Is that what you want?"

Miaka bit her lip. She didn't want to get rejected, but she had to be honest. She was starting to fall in love with Nakago.

"No...I want to stay here, with you."

He didn't respond, and the two of them just sat in silence. But when he did speak, his voice was calm.

"We'll talk later. Come with me, so I can keep an eye on you."

* * *

Miaka yelped as she prepared to fall. She had been so distracted with the conversation that she had tripped.

"_Oh man..."_

But before she fell, she felt Nakago catch her. But instead of setting her back on her feet, he carried her in his arms.

"I...you can put me down."

"I'd rather not risk you getting a sprained ankle."

Blushing, she waited as she walked over and sat her down by the lake. He must want to catch fish for dinner tonight.

"You don't need to feel obligated to stay" he said, as he gently set her down.

"But I want to stay..." she said feeling nervous as he sat beside her.

"Why? Because you feel sorry for me?" he said, as he leaned closer.

Miaka looked up. She wasn't scared that he would hurt her...she was scared that he would kiss her...but the odds...

"No...because I..." she said looking his lips. Did he have to smell so good? And why had he taken off his armor? His chest was...it was making her nuts!

"You do realize that you are talking the Emperor's former concubine?" he asked, looking at her in a weird way.

Maybe it was fear, frustration, or maybe it was hormones. But whatever it was, she reached up and put her hands on Nakago's face.

"I'm talking to my husband" she said, as she kissed him gently on the lips. She had to show him that she cared.

At first he didn't respond. But then that changed. The kiss became more intense, and her whole body began to tingle.

"_This is ...amazing..."_she thought as she was vaguely aware that she now lying down on the ground. But she wasn't worried that Nakago would force himself on her.

And his kiss...how could a kiss be both gentle and passionate?

With her fears gone, her body seemed to be normal...and their first real kiss was interrupted by her growling stomach.

Embarrassed, she looked up, as he chuckled.

"Just rest, while I prepare dinner."

* * *

Not even the kisses from Soi had made him feel so...he flat out wanted to consummate his marriage right now.

However, Miaka was still recovering, and he didn't want to have Miaka's first time out in the open, like he was some type of animal. But if he was honest, he did feel some of his more...primitive instincts.

Despite knowing that things had to be...postponed, he could at least plan things, so that he could make it special for both of them.

Feeling truly happy, he smiled.

* * *

Miaka ate, savoring the meal Nakago had prepared for the two of them.

"So good..."

"Miaka, I still want you to rest...nothing is going to happen until you've fully recovered."

Miaka stopped chewing.

"So...you want...me?"

"In every way possible."

Nervous, she blurted out the question that had been on her mid for hours.

"So my breasts aren't to small?"

Realizing what she had just said, she blushed as he looked at her.

"No, I couldn't think of anything more prefect."

* * *

**Qu-Dong-**

Tenkou scoffed.

"Within a week..."

"Shouldn't I leave and go after him?" The Emperor demanded. "It's still gonna take time to get him back."

"You can, but be careful...Miaka will be pregnant when you do find him, he will be dangerous."

"Hmph, like you said, he won't risk loosin' the kid..."

"But he will also be furious with you."

"That why I have you around..." he said, as he smiled as and walked off.

Tenkou scoffed. The only reason he had kept the bastard alive, was to see who was stronger. Nakago would be ruthless, but the Emperor had power.

Still he'd just kill the weaker one in the end. And as for Miaka...he'd have to see if she would be useful, or a threat.

* * *

"No, we've told ya everything!" Suboshi snapped. Amiboshi nodded. "We've kept our end, don't accuse us because you can't find her!"

Hotohori sighed.

"Tamahome, I believe them."

"Look we have to find them...if we still have our powers..." Tamahome said.

"I'm just as worried as you. But our efforts are better served toward looking for her" Nuriko said.

"But what I don't get is what have they been doin' all this time' Tasuki frowned.

Chriko sighed.

"We'll find her."

Mitsukake sighed.

"I'm just grateful she's alive."

"We'll find her, ya gotta..." Chichiri said.

"I failed her" Tamahome said.

"Look, we'll find her, beat Nakago's ass...naw, I wanna barbecue it!" Tasuki said, with a fanged grin.

* * *

Miaka smiled as she sipped the tea...

"Life here...hey, what if I get pregnant?"

"Would that bother you?" he asked, looking up from washing the dishes.

"No...well, only because I really don't have any experience with kids. Could we even afford to raise a child?"

"We have supplies, and my mother kept my old baby things. I think we would have what we needed. I did bring money, if we do need to buy supplies. We'll be fine for a few years."

* * *

Miaka looked on.

Tonight they would just sleep, but within a few days...she would no longer be a virgin.

"_To think Nakago will be my first..."_

Thinking, she recalled when they had first seen one another...her intentions had been good, but he also been foolish. Especially when she had gone to Nakago's yurt.

"Oh man..."

"What is it?"

She looked up. He could read her like book.

"Just thinking how foolish I was. "

"You were only doing what you thought was right."

"Yeah, but I was...well, not matter I guess. We just need to concentrate on the future."

Looking over, she saw he had unpacked the bags, and set out the comb she had brought. Smiling, she picked it up.

* * *

**Qu-Dong -**

Tenkou watched as The Emperor left, with just ten armed men. The pig was confident...but he was still being an idiot by underestimating Nakago.

He would stay behind, as he didn't want to risk anyone finding out about him, especially Nakago. But he was sure he'd be revealed eventually. But by that time, he would know who to kill.

Still, what did he want ? Qu-Dong would be acceptable...too big an empire would be a hassle.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next morning-**

Miaka couldn't recall the last time she had felt so safe. Or so content.

"_I actually have a future with him..."_

She could feel his arms around her, and she could even smell him...he smelled nice.

"_I wonder if he's awake...he has to be..."_

That was when she gasped as she felt his lips kissing her neck. And the sensations...and he was just kissing her!

Her muscles seemed to relax, yet she felt so alert.

"Nakago..."

He stopped long enough to chuckle, before he resumed giving her some attention.

"_This is nothing to how it was with Tamahome...my body never felt like this..."_

When he stopped, she frowned, as she didn't want him to stop. Moaning in protest, she grabbed his hand.

"If I continue, you won't leave this room a virgin. I want you to be fully recovered."

Miaka frowned. She liked the way his kisses had made her feel.

"But..."

"Just be patient. I don't want to do anything that could put you at risk. It shouldn't be longer then a few days."

"Aw rats" Miaka scowled, as he chuckled.

"Come on, I'll prepare breakfast."

* * *

"You do realize that you'll stay here, and your sensei will lose their powers?" he asked, as she sat at the table.

Miaka looked down. She had forgotten about that.

"I don't want to get separated from you. If that means that I have to chose you over Suzaku...so be it."

"And your sensei?"

Miaka glared.

"Seriyu...it's no different than if I had sealed him."

"The others might not agree with your perspective."

She glared.

"For all I did, I deserve to be happy!"

"All I'm saying is that it will change things, and maybe not for the better."

"How can it not be good? I'll stay here..."

"And your sensei will have something to say about you choosing me over Suzaku."

Miaka gulped. They'd be disappointed, as it was her duty. But it wasn't like she could so anything.

"Seriyu has been sealed. I don't think I can do anything else. I don't want to make any wishes...I just want to stay here with you. And if we're found...they'll just have to accept my decision."

"You know that won't happen."

Miaka gulped. The fight...and she didn't want this place to have any more bad memoires then it already did.

"Maybe we can...talk?"

He just gave her glance.

"That will never happen."

* * *

**Unknown campsite-**

"There was said to be a tribe. They had hair like gold, pale skin, and eyes that were blue like a lake" Chichiri said.

"That's blondie" Tamahome grumbled.

Hotohori frowned.

"I did recall hearing about them...but only once."

"We've never seen anyone like Nakago...I guess he could be a survivor" Nuriko mused.

"Where did they live?" Chriko asked.

"A valley, not that far from here. Why ?" Chichiri asked.

"Because maybe the bastard has gone home" Tamahome smirked. "He was sighted in town. Let's go."

* * *

**Valley of the Hin-**

Miaka sighed.

Nakago did have point. Her sensei were looking for her, and it was gonna be ugly when they did find them.

"What do I say? Sorry I chose the man who used to be my mortal enemy?"

But she didn't want to be separated from Nakago. She did feel guilty that she wouldn't fulfill her duties, but couldn't be helped.

"Besides, Seriyu was sealed...so it's not like I have any duties to fulfill...thanks to Soi."

Sighting she wondered if Soi and Yui had been...reincarnated, either in this word, or maybe someplace in Japan.

"Soi...I can't hate her. If she was a person that Nakago could depend on..."

"Miaka?"

"Huh?" she asked looking behind her.

"My mother had some old clothes in the chest in our bedroom. Alter them if you want."

"No, if those belonged to your mother..."

I'm sure she'd be more than happy to give them to you. Besides, you'll need some spare things to wear."

Grateful for something to do, Miaka nodded.

* * *

**Hong-Nan-**

The two cousins walked. Both had black hair, but the older one had gray eyes. She looked to be in her early twenties. The younger one had blue eyes, and looked to be around eighteen.

"Hong-Nan...what will we do here Song?" the younger one asked.

"Find work...this place seems prosperous" Song said.

"Doing what?" Ying said.

"I don't know it, seems to have a good climate...we've got some money, so maybe we can have our own business."

"You really think so?"

Song nodded.

"Let's see what we can do.

Ying nodded, as she smiled.

* * *

**Valley of the Hin-**

As he finished up, he smiled.

While he had done the rest of the chores, Miaka had spent several hours working on fixing up the clothes that had once belonged to his mother.

Stopping only to prepare lunch, Miaka had smiled when she showed him the various skirts and tops she had fixed.

Wanting to keep her occupied, he asked her to make him a shirt. Blushing, she had nodded. he knew his mother had saved some cloth.

Getting his measurements, he had been more than amused at her reaction. When she had placed her hands on his chest, only one thing had been on his mind.

Reluctantly, he had said that he needed to get back to work. Before she had responded, he had walked out of the house.

Thankfully, she had left him alone since than. But being able to control himself...maybe he should consider sleeping someplace else tonight.

But he doubted he'd get a lot sleep tonight anyway. Not when the only thing he could think about was the numerous things he wanted to do with his wife.

Irked, he headed to the lake for a cold bath.

* * *

Tired, Miaka frowned when she saw Nakago was gone.

"Maybe he went to do more work" she shrugged.

Quickly, she brought in all the cleaned clothes and bedding and set things set up. But even after all that, Nakago still wasn't around.

Frowning, she decided to just look around. Maybe he had gone fishing.

Walking she felt so peaceful. She felt normal now, like she was back to her old self. Maybe all she needed was day to rest.

"All the laundry is done..."

That was when she stared as Nakago was calmly walking out of the water...naked.

Falling to her knees, she stared at his body was reveled. And why was he just standing there? He had to be cold, as the sun was starting to go down.

That was when her jaw dropped as she saw everything.

"_I'm seeing his...why am I staring?"_

That was when he looked over and they made eye contact. Her eyes rolled back, as she fainted.

* * *

Concerned, he ran over, and knelt beside Miaka. At least she appeared to be okay.

Placing his damp hand on her forehead, she moaned.

"Nakago..."

"I'm right here. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I saw...something I didn't expect."

"Do you want me to carry you back to the house?"

That got her to open her eyes.

"Wait...are you dressed?"

"No."

Miaka looked away, blushing.

"Get some clothes on before you catch a cold!"

"But I thought you liked it when I'm..."

Miaka blushed even more, and shook her head, as she stood up.

"I'm gonna get dinner..."

"I already caught some fish. There in that bucket."

Miaka ran over, and grabbed the bucket.

"Get dressed!" she barked as she headed back.

* * *

Frustrated, she began to prepare dinner.

She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted Nakago...badly.

"Oh gosh, what am I gonna do about tonight?"

"I'll sleep in my old room" he said, as he walked up behind her. "Sit back, while I finish up."

* * *

The food was good, but she was both nervous and frustrated tp enjoy it.

She loved Nakago, and didn't want him to sleep in another room. But she understood his logic.

"I feel fine..."

"I can't risk it. Just try and get some rest. We'll gather food tomorrow."

* * *

Hurt, Miaka missed Nakago's touch. Having his arms around her...the bed seemed too big without him.

She'd try and talk to him, but he had probably pushed something ageist the door to his old room.

"Tomorrow, I'll see if I can talk some sense into him...stubborn blonde!"

* * *

**The next morning-**

Getting up, he moved the chest of out the way. He had taken all precautions, to see that the temptation had stayed out of his room.

It was early and the sky was just getting lighter. But he hadn't gotten much sleep last night...not that he had expected anything else.

The house was quite, and he felt bad for making Miaka sleep alone, but he couldn't risk it.

Opening the door, he stared when he saw Miaka standing. He knew that she had probably spent last night crying.

"Miaka..."

That was when he stared as she casually took off her sleeping robe. He stared at her, unable to look away, as her body was perfect.

"I love you... and I want you to be my first."

He couldn't take it.

Reaching down, he gently gathered her in his arms as he carried her toward their bedroom.

* * *

**Late afternoon-**

Miaka smiled as she lay in Nakago arms. He had bee so gentle, yet so passionate...she had no regrets about losing her virginity to him.

And with his arms around her as the sun shone shone on them through the windows...it was perfect. Her life was actually perfect.

"Are you okay?"

Before she could respond, her stomach growled...loudly.

"It seems that you need sustenance...as we've been somewhat busy."

Miaka blushed as she recalled what they had been doing for the last several hours.

"Come on. We'll eat outside."

* * *

Dressed in their robes, she sat outside with Nakago, as they had a picnic.

Starving, she gobbled her portion of the meal...she had never been this hungry in her entire life.!

Looking up, she blushed as he smiled.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?"

"Huh ?"

"Swollen lips, your hair is loose...and that mark on your neck..."

Miaka touched the spot...just when had he given her that love bite anyway?

"Hm, it appears that we'll need to discuss this at another time...we're going to have company. And I don't feel like making anymore food."

As he quickly finished off his own portion, she looked around, noting that it had gotten quiet. But if he wasn't concerned...

That was when she yelped as he gently pulled her on top of him.

"Nakago..."

That was when her body seemed to go limp as he kissed her. Feeling something that she couldn't describe at the moment, she began to respond.

"You bastard!"

In unison, Miaka and Nakago looked over to see the former Suzuku sensei, as well as Amiboshi and Suboshi.

* * *

Sitting in front of the house, they got right down to business.

Amiboshi and Suboshi had been helping her friends, and going back and forth spying. But they had never managed to learn where she had been.

And sadly, her friends seemed more then disappointed. They had each lost there powers, as she and Nakago had consummated their marriage just a few hours ago.

"I spend three years worrying about you while you choose him?" Tamahome snapped.

Miaka looked at the man she had once loved. Now, she only saw him as a sensei.

"I'm sorry. Yui was killed..."

"We know, we told them everything" Amiboshi said.

"...so I didn't see any need to make a wish."

"Miaka...you made your choice...but I'm disappointed you chose him over us. For all the evil he did..." Nuriko said.

"But...why can't you guys just be happy for me? We don't need to fight anymore."

"Because you're with Nakago...and after what he did...you betrayed us!" Tamahome snapped.

"I gave up trying to go home; I lost Yui...what else could I do?" she said, glaring. How could they not support her, after all that had happened? She hadn't asked to come to this world in the first place.

"Keep your legs closed!" Tamahome snapped.

That was when Nakago punched Tamahome. Miaka stared, as Tamahome went flying.

"Don't talk to my wife like that" Nakago warned, his tone arctic.

"You bastard...wanna fight?" Tamahome snapped, getting to his feet.

"You'll never be a worthy opponent; you couldn't even protect your own priestess."

Miaka gasped. Standing up, she stood between them.

"Stop that! "

"Miaka..." Tamahome said, "How could you?"

Miaka looked over. After the crude comment, she wasn't sure if they could even remain friends.

"I love him...and I don't regret my choice. Please, try and understand. I'm happy with him."

That was when Hotohori go up, and began to walk off.

"Let's go. Nothing can be done."

"Wait..." Miaka protested. "You guys can stay, we can talk!"

"He's right...we need to head back" Tasuki said.

"You guys...Tamahome you're hurt..."

"I'll be fine!"

Miaka winced at his tone.

"Please, let's just talk..."

That was when Hotohori gave her a glance.

"I'm sorry Miaka, but as you have willingly chosen Nakago over Suzaku, neither of you are welcome in Hong-Nan. If you do show up, you both will be arrested for treason."

Hurt to be rejected by her former sensei, she glared, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I did my best! I though you guys would give us the benefit of the doubt, considering what I endured. I suffered, I lost Yui..."

Hurt, she ran inside, crying.

* * *

Nakago glared.

"Since you've made your former priestess cry, I suggest you leave. I don't need my powers to put all of you out of your misery."

Hotohori glared.

"Remember my words Nakago. If either one of you ever show up in Hong-Nan, you will be arrested."

"And if you don't leave, I'll give you a reason to arrest me."

Glaring, Miaka's pets and Amiboshi and Suboshi slowly walked off.

Vaguely he worded if they would ever show up again to bother him, but it was unlikely. As stupid as they all were, they each knew better than to get in a fight with him.

* * *

Miaka stared at their bedroom, as she wiped away her tears.

She didn't regret her choice, but she was disappointed that they hadn't listened. She has suffered...and they act like that she hadn't done anything!

When she felt his hands on her waist, she sighed. Nakago was the only thing that had made coming to this world worth it. If her life was to be with him alone, without the support from her former sensei, so be it.

"Make love to me."

"Miaka..."

She turned and slowly began to undo his sash. She needed him, in every way she could.

"Please Nakago, make love to me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunset-**

Wearing their robes, they walked, admiring the view.

Still saddened by the loss of support of her former sensei, at least she had Nakago.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just disappointed...you were right. But they just don't know..."

"Do you want to try and find them?"

Miaka shook her head.

"No...Hotohori meant what he said. And if they do want to talk, they know where we are. "

"Come on..."

Miaka frowned when he began to lead her away.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you a secret."

* * *

Miaka leaned on him as they sat in the hot spring.

He hadn't been that surprised with the confrontation. But all that matted is that he was with the woman he loved.

"This feels so good..."

He kissed her head, grateful to have Miaka's love acceptance, and forgiveness. She had chosen him, after all that he had done. For that, he would devote himself to her safety and happiness.

* * *

**Three weeks later-**

The days had fallen into a peaceful routine.

They spent the days gathering food and doing chores, and enjoying life together. Miaka was truly content, and never dreamed she would find such happiness with her former enemy.

She did often think about her...well, they may not be friends anymore, but she had hope that one day that could be changed.

The western style skirts and tops were different than what she was used to, but she loved them. And it was good to finally hand Nakago a shirt she had made with her own hands. It was plain, but she had been proud herself.

And there was something nice about being alone out here. And considering what a greedy letch Nakago could be...

Blushing, she shook her head. She wanted to have good meal prepared, and he would be back shortly.

As she finished cooking the bird he had prepared earlier, the smell began to fill the house. She was so grateful he cleaned the bigger animals he got for their meals.

"Another day..."

Giggling, she began to think about when they had first met...to think that she was happy with the same man who had tried to break her...

That was when she smiled as he wrapped am arm around her waist. She could feel his muscled chest at her back, and it made her smile.

"Sit, I'll finish up."

Smiling, she looked down and saw that he was holding a bouquet of wildflowers.

* * *

She frowned as they ate the food.

"What's wrong? Did I mess up dinner?"

"The food is fine. Miaka, each time we've coupled, I haven't used any form of birth control. If you don't want children right away...I'll need to take some precautions."

Miaka shook her head.

"We're safe...and I wouldn't mind having children."

"Do you really mean that?"

Miaka nodded.

**The next day-**

Feeling sick, she sat back as Nakago prepared some tea, as she didn't feel like eating breakfast.

"Miaka, maybe we need to go back to the village and see a doctor..."

Miaka covered her mouth with her hands, as she stood up. Running outside, the thought of going on long horseback ride had been it.

Vaguely, she wondered if this was how cats dealt with hairballs.

* * *

"Gross..." she said, as she poured water into her mouth from Nakago's flagon. Rinsing out her mouth, she sat back outside. "What's wrong with me?"

"I think its morning sickness."

"What?"

"I'd have to take you to doctor to be sure. But it could be too soon to tell."

In awe, Miaka sat back. Could she already be carrying Nakago's child? But the idea didn't bother her at all.

"A baby..."

She smiled, at the thought of finally having a child of her own. And maybe it would be good for them.

"You're not upset?"

Miaka shook her head.

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because a baby will change things..."

"For the better! I love you..."

Smiling, she glomped Nakago.

**The next morning-**

The sun was just starting to come up, when he opened his eyes.

Despite being an early riser by habit, something had woken him up even earlier than usual. But he had no idea why.

Making sure, Miaka was still asleep, he slowly got out of bed, and covered her with more of the blanket. Tying his robe tighter to keep warm, he stood up.

Quietly, he made his way to front door. Nothing appeared to be out of place inside, so the problem had to be outside.

Opening the door, he walked outside, noting that the usual sounds of birds were absent. Looking around, he stared at the smoke that was off in the distance...from several campfires. Just who...was it Qu-Dong? The Emperor was dead, but perhaps they had been looking for him.

If that was the case, he had made grave error. One that would have Miaka pay the price for his stupidity.

Looking back at the home he shared with Miaka, he didn't want anyone to find them here. If by some chance he was being hunted, he wanted to keep this place safe.

"Miaka, get up. We need to leave."

Groggy, she opened her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"There's smoke from campfires in the distance. I think the Qu-Dong army is looking for me."

Scared, Miaka sat up.

"But where will we go?"

"I don't know. But as long as they don't find us here, this house should remain safe. We'll come back when things are settled. It should be okay for a few months."

* * *

Packing the necklace and mirror, she watched as he had put away the shirt that she'd made for him.

She hadn't asked, but she has suspect on how he'd dealt with the man who had tormented him as a child.

"What did you..."

"I killed the Emperor. But considering where I was found as a child...I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

"No, it's fine. I'm happy that we've lived here. And I'm coming with you."

"Miaka, if I'm arrested..."

"I can't leave you...and I won't let you face them alone. Please?"

"You're pregnant..."

"But if I'm separated from you...I'll come and find you, I mean it!"

She glared, and she gave him a silent warning, when he gave her blank look.

"It's just...if you lose the child..."

Miaka bit her lip, as he had a valid point.

"Then why keep running? Maybe if we surrender...they won't have any reason to look for you, and they won't find this house either."

"If you're coming with me, than I think that the only option."

* * *

They took one final glance the home they had shared for such a short time.

He was fully dressed, and wore his armor. Miaka wore the dress that she had been wearing the day they had left the palace. Her other clothes that she had worn at the palace were packed.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We'll be back honey...if the Emperor's dead; maybe they just want you to take his place."

"Perhaps...but then, why send out the army?"

"Um, protection?"

He smiled coldly.

"I doubt I'm the one they want to protect."

* * *

They got close, when he sensed they were no longer alone.

"We're surrounded..."

That was when soldiers from the Qu-Dong army came out of the trees.

"Nakago, under the authority of the Qu-Dong Emperor..."

He froze. How could that man be alive? There was no way he could have survived.

"...you will be arrested unless you surrender!"

"I surrender; on the condition that no harm comes to my wife."

"No harm will come to either if you, as long as you both come with us!"

* * *

As he and Miaka were led through the camp, people pointed and stared.

One thing he would do was find out how the bastard has survived, before he attempted to kill him again.

But still, if he was alive...why hadn't he been executed for treason? Unless he still had use...

And the only use he could think of was dealing with Hong-Nan.

But still, he had been stupid, by not making sure the man had died. If that man had survived...he hadn't had got help from anything human.

* * *

Miaka gulped.

"Okay just stay calm..."

That was when she looked over, and saw the horse they had left at the inn.

"_Oh crap..."_

"The Emperor is waiting..."one man said.

That was when Miaka sniffed the air...was that food? Come to think of it, they hadn't had time to eat.

That was when her stomach growled loud enough to wake the dead.

That was when she froze as she heard laughter...and it was the voice of the last person she expected (or wanted) to see.

Looking smug, the Emperor stuck his head out of an elaborate yurt that was nearby. It reminded of the time when she had gone to Nakago's yurt.

"Ah, thought I heard something. Why don't you both join me for breakfast? Ya gotta think of the child."

Miaka's face went ashen. It wasn't possible...how did he know?

"What do you want?" he asked, as he sat down to breakfast with Miaka.

"Me? No, it's what _you _want Nakago. You may not have your powers, but you're still useful. If you weren't, I would have executed you for treason. So I'll make this simple. You get one more chance to break Hong-Nan. If you fail or betray me again, your wife will lose the baby."

It was risk he couldn't afford. But until he learned more information, he couldn't risk anything. He'd have to be under the man's authority...for now.

"And what guarantee do I have that you'll keep your word?" he asked.

"I need you. Besides, you don't have a choice. You'll head out to Hong-Nana in the spring, when the snows begin to melt. That should give you enough time to plan the attack."

"And Miaka?"

"You and your wife will stay inside the palace...she'll have the best medical care around."

"And after Hong-Nan?"

"Then you'll just raise your family inside the palace."

"And just how did you survive?"

The man smiled.

"Remember how you killed your own tribe? Turns out you uncovered something rather useful."

Thinking, he recalled that that Valley of the Hin supposedly had a guardian that was sealed in a cave. At least now he had some idea...but finding it and dealing with it would be another matter.

"Now, do you accept my terms?" the man asked.

"If anything happens to the baby, I will kill you."

"The baby's important to me as well. If it goes, so does your loyalty."

"You..." Miaka said.

"Heh, don't blame me because you two like to..."

He felt his chi flare up as the man used an obscene word, as Miaka blushed.

That was when held his sword to the pig's throat before the pig could blink. He smiled when he saw the fear on the face of his tormenter.

"I may not have my powers, but I can still kill you. Once your dead, no man will morn your death."

"Nakago..." he whimpered.

"If you talk like that again, I will kill you."

"Okay...fine...I'm sorry..." he said, as he has gas. But the smell in the room lead him to think the he had literally scared the crap out of him.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." he said as he kept on arm around Miaka. They sat atop his old horse, as the camp was being disassembled.

"Honey, we'll find a way..."

"Leave that to me. If he does get mad, he will kill our child. As long as we are his puppets, I want you to just take care of yourself and the baby."

"Okay, but be careful. But what about Hong-Nan?"

"As soon as I find out what saved his life, I'll deal with it, and then kill him myself."

"But what if you have to attack Hong-Nan first?"

"I have until the spring. When the snow does melt, we'll be heading back home."

"But that's not that long...getting back..."

"I'll just find a way. Don't worry about it."

"But maybe we can..."

"I don't think your former sensei will help is. It's best if I deal with this myself."

Nodding, Miaka leaned back. If all he wanted was for her to concern herself with her health and the baby, that's what she would do.


	10. Chapter 10

The Emperor gulped as he saw Tenkou's ghostly image.

"You fool, he's going to be looking for me!" Tenkou snapped.

"He...I'm sorry!"

"If he finds me, I will kill you myself; consider this your final warning."

As Tenkou faded, the Emperor fell to his knees, knowing hew was right. Nakago would be looking for something at the palace. But if he pushed him...Nakago would push right back.

"So what do I...do?"

Nervous, he paced his yurt, knowing that he had to come up with something. Nakago had no valid reason to be loyal to him.

But he wouldn't risk Miaka. So he probabay had until they got back to the palace before he caused trouble.

So perhaps he should remind them of the past in the meantime.

* * *

He looked on, as he kept an arm around his wife.

The Emperor would most likely have some type of threat, warning him to mind his own business. But that was the last thing he would do.

However, even he couldn't do as he pleased.

Killing the pig would only solve part of the problem. He'd be arrested for the suspicion of murder and treason, and that would ruin Miaka's life. And she deserved better than that.

So until he delt with whatever had helped the pig, he had to be somewhat obedient. And even after he had dealt with the guardian and the pig, he had to find a way to be able to go back. But after the Emperor was dead, he could still under heavy suspicion.

The only solution that came to mind was letting Hong-Nan get control of Qu-Dong. That would deal with the Emperor, but it wouldn't guarantee that Hotohori would allow him to go back and live with Miaka.

And the guardian...

Being human, he had no way of dealing with whatever it was. So it seemed like that logical choice would be getting some kind of assistance.

Recalling that Miaka's pets had gotten special items, perhaps it was best if he tried to get them to deal with Qu-Dong. But he had no reason to trust Hotohori. The man could easily have him arrested.

But at if they could deal with the guardian, and the pig, that left him with just trying to go back. He'd need to talk with Miaka about it later on.

* * *

**Hong-Nan-**

Seeing the boy, Song's memories of her past like had awakened. She had once been called Soi.

And Ying had been Yui...and had come from a place called Tokyo. She had been the Priestess of Seriyu.

This had to be a joke...to be reborn as Yui's sister? She has been so...jealous of the way Nakago had paid attain to Yui.

But at least Nakago hadn't been serious about Yui. But he hadn't been serious about her either. The only thing that he had wanted was revenge.

"Miaka...you killed me!" Ying snapped.

Song nodded. She couldn't deny it.

She didn't know how many years it had been, but Nakago...she had to find him, to see what had happened. Had...he finally been able to get revenge?

"Look, we can sit her and sulk, or we can see if we can talk to Hotohori."

"Like he'll help us?" Ying snapped.

"You think we can...don't you want to see of Miaka's alive?"

"Nakago wouldn't..."

"You wanted him to kill her..." Song scowled. "You only to use your status to get revenge..."

"You just wish that Nakago had married you and not Miaka!" Ying snapped.

She glared, and smacked Ying, who slapped her right back.

"Shut up! You were the one who believed Nakago over Miaka! You were such a fool...Nakago was following your orders...you selfish brat!"

Ying looked down.

"Let's just talk to Hotohori."

* * *

**Sunset-**

Miaka smiled as he gently got her down as they stopped for the night. The camp was being set up nearby, beyond some trees.

The day had been rather uneventful, probably because the men seemed wary of Nakago. She had seen the black glares he had given to the few men who had looked at her with interest.

So far the Emperor had left them alone. But given how Nakago probabay made him soil himself, she wasn't surprised.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded.

"What about you?"

He smiled as he caressed her face.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Miaka, I don't think I will have the capability of dealing with the guardian, and being able to safely return back to my home. I think our best option is getting Hotohori to deal with Qu-Dong."

"But what makes you think he will?"

"Qu-Dong is the biggest threat to Hong-Nan. And I don't have any way to defeat whatever helped the Emperor. Doesn't Hotohori have a special sword?"

"He does, but if he...he could have you arrested if he gets control of Qu-Dong!"

"I don't have any other options. As long as the Emperor is in power, and has assistance, we can't go back."

Miaka looked off to the side. She didn't trust her former sensei to let them go back. But Nakago was right...as usual.

"And how do you suggest we find them?"

"Let's see of one of the Shinzhos can prove useful in a few hours."

* * *

**Hong-Nan-**

The room stared the two women.

"Yui?" Suboshi asked, as the younger one looked over.

"I am now Ying" the girl said, her eyes holding maturity that was beyond her age.

"And I was once Soi" the eldest said. "Seeing you both in the market...our past lives came back. We have no intention of fighting, but wish to see if you know what happened with Nakago."

"Nakago is married to Miaka, who is pregnant" Hotohori said.

Hurt, Song looked down. After all this time...Nakago must have fallen in love with Miaka. But that also meant he was happy. Wiping away the tears that fell, she just nodded.

"Yui..."

Looking over, Song recalled that Suboshi had been in love with Yui. But Yui had been too infatuated with Nakago to even consider anyone else.

"Is she happy?" Ying asked.

"She is. She told us that she loved him personally."

Ying bit her lip.

"How could I have been so blind? To turn my back on her..."

"What will you do with us?" Song asked.

"At this time..." Hotohori said, before he was interrupted.

"Where is she?" Ying asked, looking up. "I want to apologize!"

"She's someplace in Qu-Dong..."

"Take me to see her...please!" Ying said, kneeling in submission.

"We were a bit harsh with her" Nuriko sighed.

"But she chose..." Tamahome frowned.

"She chose a person who she loves. Look, she had a point. She endured a lot...and for her to even consider Nakago...and he was returning her feelings."

The room got as silent as a grave.

"Let's go back and talk, no da!" Chichiri said.

* * *

**That night-**

The yurt they would use was an exact replica of the one that he had been using that one night. For all she knew...

That was when she gulped as she saw the burn mark. Just how had they managed to acquire his old yurt?

When she felt him wraps his arms around her, she wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm sorry."

She froze, as she suddenly realized how guilty he must been feeling. They had never really discussed the incident, but must've crossed his mind.

"You're not the person anymore..." she said as she placed his hands on her belly. "There's nothing to forgive."

For a few moments, time seemed to stand still, as they stood in silence. She didn't know what was on his mind, but she hoped he could forgive himself for what had happened that night.

That was when she noted the smells of food...and her stomach responded by growling. Very loudly.

* * *

**Miaka and Nakago's house-**

Yui looked on as the house was dark...and locked up.

"No one's home."

"Huh, why would they leave?" Nuriko asked.

Tasuki scoffed.

"After the way things went...why would she want to speak to any of us again?"

"But she chose..." Tamahome protested.

"And you also said some pretty crude stuff. What matters more? That she's happy, or that you didn't get her?" Nuriko frowned.

Tamahome glared, but didn't respond.

"Was she really happy?" Ying asked.

Hotohori nodded.

"I think just seeing her with a man who...none of us were prepared, or expected it to happen. Miaka was our former priestess, and we owe her more than an apology. We owe her a chance."

* * *

Miaka yelped when Tai Yi-Jun appeared in all of her elderly glory.

"Hmph, it's been some time..."she said, as she glared at Nakago with contempt.

"But why now, after all that happened?"

"For the child...go outside and around back to where you were earlier, you will find people who are looking for you."

That was all Miaka needed to hear. Throwing down her chopsticks, she was filled with hope that things might not be so bad.

* * *

Side by side they walked back out to find the area from before was lit with lanterns. And she smiled when she saw everyone from before.

"Miaka...forgive us" Hotohori said.

Happy, she nodded, relived that that had come back after all. She gave everyone a smile.

"Nakago..." a strange female voice said.

Looking over, Miaka saw two women with black hair. Both were pretty with the younger one looking to be around her age.

"Um...who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ying, but you knew me as Yui" the girl said, with a sad smile.

"And I am Song, but you knew me as Soi" the older one said. "Both of us were reborn to this world."

Gasping Miaka suddenly recognized them. Looking over she saw Nakago stare at them. She recalled that Soi had loved Nakago.

"Song, I'm..." Nakago said.

"I know, I can see that you love her. If it couldn't be me, at least you finally found someone that makes you happy."

Miaka smiled. Song and Ying...they had a second chance. And they deserved it.

But when she saw the glare Nakago gave Tamahome, she frowned.

"Honey, no fighting..."

"What are you all here?" Nakago asked.

"We owe you both an apology. We had no right to just...walk away. And we'd like to make it up to you."

"Then get Qu-Dong under your authority."

"What?"

"I've been asked to plan an attack on Hong-Nan in the spring, if you can deal with Qu-Dong...that will allow Miaka and I to live without fear. All we want is to live quietly."

"Say no more, I will prepare and deal with Qu-Dong. But what about you?"

"If we leave now, we'll only be hunted. I can't put Miaka in danger. Just get Qu-Dong under your authority, so that Miaka and I can go back. We'll wait for you."

"You have my word; I will deal with Qu-Dong for you. Do you want me to declare a new ruler, or just extinguish it?"

"The place is festering. If you can't find a ruler, consider it a town. But I want to be the one to kill the Emperor."

Hotohori nodded.

Miaka sighed; as it looked liked they had a chance of going back home in a few months.

"Nakago...for what I did and for how I treated you and Miaka..."

"Dealing with Qu-Dong will be enough."

"No, Miaka was right. She did so much for us, and we just turned our backs on her. If you would accept it, I would like to help you both in some way."

"Nakago!" the Qu-Dong Emperor snapped, from nearby.

"Come on, time to go" Tai Yi-Jun hissed. "You can have a reunion later!"

Smiling, Ying ran and Miaka smiked as she hugged her fiend.

"Thank you so much, for forgiving me."

Miaka nodded.

"When things are settled, let's get together..."

Ying nodded.

"Just wait...I will ensure that you both can have the freedom that you deserve."

Smiling, Miaka watched as her friends vanished. They were gonna be okay, just needed to be patient...

That was Nakago begun to kiss her...no he tasted her! What was...

"Heh, so this is where you two are."

As Nakago pulled back, Miaka saw the Emperor.

"Look, I came tell you that you need to mind your own business. If you don't...bad things can happen..."

"Your right" Nakago smiled, as he kicked the man between the legs. "Bad things can happen."

Smiling, he led her back to the tent as the Emperor cried, in serious pain.

* * *

That night, she lay in Nakago arms. With things being settled, she felt peaceful. All they would do was wait.

Over the last few days, the weather had begun to change. Winter was coming.

"We still need to be careful, as we need to get back to Qu-Dong. Not to mention we'll be there for several months."

"But Hotohori will..."

"There isn't an exact day when we can expect him. He could get delayed. And it's better for him to set off when the snows start to melt."

"But he'll come..."

"When I'm expected to head to Hong-Nan. I'll have to think on how to handle that."

"You'll think of something...you always do."

"Whatever does happen, I don't want you involved. Just take care of our child."

"Our child..." Miaka said as she placed his hand on her still flat belly.

**To be continued... Retribution II**


	11. Chapter 11

To read the conclusion, please read " **Retribution** **II".**


End file.
